Estúpido viernes 13
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: En esta historia Nymphadora Tonks nos relata por que ella sí cree en la mala suerte del famoso viernes 13 LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING DI NO AL PLAGIO... TENGAN IDEAS PROPIAS
1. Chapter 1

Muchos muggles creen que él día viernes 13 trae mala suerte... los magos no lo creemos, no se tienen esas supersticiones... PERO YO SÍ LO CREO... Nymphadora Tonks creyendo en ese tipo de cosas... es lo que también los muggles lo conocen como karma, mi mala suerte me acompaña siempre en cada día viernes 13

Por ejemplo... Desperté para asistir con Ojo-Loco sobre asuntos de la Orden del Fénix... no conocía a nadie, excepto a Ojo-Loco, Kingsley y mi tío Sirius; yo vivía sola, felizmente soltera (Ok... estoy mintiendo con eso de feliz) en un departamento muggle cerca de Londres... mi primer impulso fue fijarme en el calendario y para mi desgracia era viernes 13 -"Estúpido Viernes 13"- dije en mi mente... después con un poco de miedo me fijé en el reloj y eran las 9:00 am, tenía que ver a Ojo-Loco a las 8:30 am en el Caldero Chorreante

-¡Merlín me asista!- Exclamé- Ojo-Loco me matará

Me di un baño rápido y me aparecí en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante y ahí estaba Ojo-Loco como de costumbre una mirada muy molesta y su ojo causando miedo a los muggles que andaban por ahí cerca. Intenté parecer calmada y me acerqué a Ojo-Loco con una sonrisa, pero mi torpeza sale a la luz... tropezando con la banqueta y cayendo típica costumbre mía... por suerte no había muggles observando, me levanté y Ojo-Loco gruñó

Muy en el fondo sé que alguna persona me amará a pesar de mi torpeza-Pensé... recordé unos ojos color miel... ya los había visto pero...

-Nymphadora llegas tarde- me dijo un enojado Moody que me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-En primera, que no me llames Nymphadora Alastor- le respondí- y en segunda se me hizo tarde... creo que no será un buen día hoy

-Por favor... no me dirás que sigues creyendo en esas tonterías muggles del famoso y terrible viernes 13- me dijo Ojoloco

-Bien... yo...- balbuceé un poco nerviosa; enserio alguien que conozca a Ojo-Loco no puede evitar asustarse con su mirada

-No hay tiempo, Kingsley ya nos espera en la casa de tu tío... esto es serio, Potter asegura haber visto volver a Quien-Tu-Sabes, era ahora o nunca habrá que aparecerse en la puerta de la casa

Y sin decir más desapareció y yo igual. Aparecimos en un barrio muggle con dos edificios con el número once y para mi mala suerte el 13. Me tranquilicé cuando vi emerger al número doce... no lo pensé un segundo más... y tuve la genial idea de tocar la puerta

-Nymphadora no lo...- gritó Ojo-Loco pero ya era tarde ya lo había hecho

Escuché unos horribles gritos de mujer, al segundo supuse de quien eran esos gritos, miré a Ojo-Loco y me miró muy enojado, los gritos se dejaron de escuchar y salió un molesto Sirius Black

-Por favor no toquen la puerta tan fuerte... Sobrina- exclamó al verme- cuantos años sin verte... que hermosa estás, si no fueras mi sobrina...

-Sirius, tío por favor- le dije con un rubor en mis mejillas al tiempo que mi cabello se ponía del mismo color

Ojo-Loco y yo entramos... miré la casa tan tétrica que era, en mi distracción otra vez la mala suerte... caí con un paragüero que tenía forma de pierna de troll y los gritos se volvieron a escuchar

-SANGRES SUCIAS... MALDITAS MUTACIONES, LARGO DE MI CASA

-Te ayudo sobrina- me dijo Sirius mientras Alastor y otra persona que no era Kingsley tapaban el horrendo retrato de la madre de mi tío

Me puse de pie mientras decía

-ESTÚPIDO VIERNES 13

Todos los presentes me miraban y capté una mirada de un par de ojos color miel que me sonreían al mismo tiempo que mi cabello adquiría un tono rosa chicle y me encaminaba hacia mi tío y los demás para iniciar la reunión.


	2. Chapter 2

Saben que discrepo mucho de los viernes 13 llamándolos estúpidos pero este día no lo es, si no fuera por esa famosa torpeza yo jamás hubiese conocido al hombre más maravilloso del mundo al cual yo amo mucho, me refiero por supuesto a mi lobito Remus Lupin... el hombre que yo sé perfectamente que ama mi torpeza, aunque como todo el mundo sabe no fue muy sencillo lograr que él se fijara en mi debido a su condición y tontos pretextos que siempre imponía los cuales sabe perfectamente que no me importan... pero no hablaré de ellos sino hasta después, que será otro tema completamente distinto.

Lo admito, amo hacer guardias con Remus para vigilar a Harry, sus pláticas son tan entretenidas y creo que lo serían más para mi si no me perdiera cuando veo sus ojos color miel que me enamoraron creo desde la primera vez que lo vi cuando yo contaba con siete años, en ese entonces él ya tenía veinte años... pero la edad en realidad jamás me importó y sé que en muy en el fondo de Remus eso tampoco le importó

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, no fue nada fácil convencerlo de que se olvidara de sus estúpidos pretextos, tardé más de un año en convencerlo, pero al fin lo logré, Ginny y Hermione mejores conocedoras de lo que sentía hacía él que yo misma, me decía que no me rindiera y claro las escuché y ahora me encuentro a unos pocos minutos de casarme con él, todavía no olvido la loca idea que me propuso:

-Dora ¿qué te parece si nos casamos el día 13?- me dijo Remus una tarde que nos encontrábamos organizando la pequeña boda

-Claro mi amor, que día será- le pregunté

-viernes- me lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Estás loco... oye tú sabes que esos días para mí son de mala suerte y no quiero que a la mitad de la ceremonia aparezcan mortifagos a atacarnos... olvida esa idea

-Pero por que... no recuerdas que justamente nos vimos en los días viernes 13

Tenía razón, cuando mi difunto tío Sirius nos visitó la primera vez fue en un día viernes 13 y la segunda ocasión al yo integrarme a la Orden fue igualmente un viernes 13... Tal vez tenga razón, pero evitaré problemas

-No, ya lo dije será en otro día que no sea viernes 13... Mejor sábado 14 no lo crees

-Está bien Dora- me dijo Remus al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente

Pero en fin ahora ya casada con él... no he querido decir que mi patosidad se ha terminado, pero con él a mi lado he podido llevarla mejor, todo marcha bien... pero no siempre conociendo a mi esposo que vuelve a sus prejuicios que jamás podrá superar llegan ciertos problemas como en todo matrimonio quiero suponer... pero eso será otro capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Si ya lo dije... no siempre es malo el viernes 13 como ya lo dije anteriormente, pero en fin en esto tiempos de guerra hay que cuidarse muy bien. Me enteré de algo muy desagradable, hubo una fuga masiva en Azkaban, escaparon 10 prisioneros, al parecer los dementores ya no están del lado del ministerio... algo peor, me queridísima" tía Bellatrix Lestrange fue una de esas personas que escaparon y claro ella me odia y creo que no descansará hasta darme caza y eliminarme. Jamás tendré una idea muy clara de su odio hacia mil... Oh que tonta soy, si lo sé... porque mi madre se casó con un hijo de muggles, y claro yo una mestiza y mi madre como Bellatrix la llama traidora a la sangre, si no está por demás llamarme fenómeno por mis cambios metamorfomagos, no lo sé creo que solo es envidia.

Ojo-Loco nos ha llamado a todos en el departamento de Aurores, como siempre el idiota del ministro dice y asegura que el que ayudó a los fugitivos fue Sirius Black, por favor que tontería a quien se le ocurre pensar eso (claro, solo a un idiota como el ministro). Sirius es inocente, por favor rescatar a su "querida" prima y a su terrorífico marido Rodolphus y hermano Rabastan... o quien en su sano juicio (lo cual los de la Orden si lo tenemos) planearía que Sirius rescató a Rookwood o Dolohov, son espantosos, pero claro el Ministerio asegura que mi tío fue el culpable, ahora mucho menos Sirius puede salir de Grimmauld Place ni siquiera transformado en Canuto... Con esos diez fugitivos, que es lo peor que podría pasar...

-Potter fue al Ministerio de Magia a buscar a Black ya que según dice, el Señor Tenebroso lo capturó,- Era la voz de Snape

-¿Qué dices Quejicus?- respondió Sirius muy molesto- debemos ir por el

-Tú lo has dicho Black, pero tú no saldrás a ningún lado- respondió Snape- órdenes de Dumbledore

-Al diablo lo que dijo Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- mi ahijado está en peligro NO SE DAN CUENTA

-Sirius cálmate por favor, Severus tiene razón- le dijo Remus- no es seguro para ti ¿y si te ven en el Ministerio? ¿Quieres volver a Azkaban?

-NO ME IMPORTA- respondió Sirius- MIENTRAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ, ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DE QUE VOLDEMORT MATÉ A HARRY

-Sirius por favor quédate aquí- le dije a Sirius- nosotros traeremos a Harry a salvo

-Bien- terminó Sirius, aunque no estaba muy convencido- aquí me quedaré como siempre, mientras ustedes hacen todo

-Ya Sirius por favor- le dijo Remus- aquí estarás seguro, por favor Sirius ayúdanos quedándote aquí, Ojo-Loco, Tonks, Kingsley... vamos

-Ya saben, "Alerta Permanente"- como siempre Ojo-Loco sacaba esa alertita- andando Nymphadora no te quedes parada aquí

-Ya voy Ojo-Loco y no me llames Nymphadora- le dije molesta- Oye Ojo-Loco una pregunta ¿qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es 13 Tonks- me respondió Remus- hoy es viernes 13 ¿Por qué?

-No gracias, todo bi...en- le respondí nerviosa- "viernes 13 oh no"- dije para mí- "espero no suceda algo"

Llegamos al Ministerio, Snape dijo que Harry posiblemente estaría en el departamento de Misterios "La profecía" fue lo que pensé. Aunque fuera el día que es hoy, yo debo pensar positivamente

Entramos al departamento de Misterios y ahí estaba Harry con sus amigos, solo reconocí a 3 de ellos a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los fugados de Azkaban se encontraban ahí, Lucius Malfoy estaba con Harry a punto de entregarle la profecía, ya no supe que más pasó por que la pequeña batalla había iniciado

Yo peleaba con mi "querida" tía Bellatrix, y escuché una voz que me dejó helada... Era la de Sirius, esa pequeña distracción bastó para que ella aprovechará y me lanzara un maleficio y todo se oscureciera a mí alrededor

Desperté en San Mungo, bueno por milagro sigo viva y hay alguien de pie al lado de mi cama, era Remus que estaba muy callado

-¿Remus? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Harry?- hablé de manera muy rápida

-Tranquila, haces muchas preguntas- dijo Remus, pero estaba muy serio (posiblemente más de lo que es normalmente- la profecía fue destruida y otra cosa...

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Que...?

-Es Sirius... él... él- guardó silencio

-¿por qué te quedas callado Remus? HABLA ¿Qué le pasó a mi tío?- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cayó a través del velo en el departamento de Misterios, Bellatrix lo hizo

-Yo... es mi culpa- le dije mientras me acercaba a él con mis lágrimas ya saliendo- yo peleaba con ella, si yo la...

-No es tu culpa- me dijo Remus mientras se alejaba de mi- tú no tuviste la culpa de nada ¿entendiste?

Y salió de la habitación, mientras mi cabello se tornaba a un color gris, pero por el momento eso no me importó mucho porque pensé en muchas cosas, pero sola una que hizo que mi ira creciera a una sola persona mientras gritaba:

-ESTÚPIDO VIERNES 13 Y ESTÚPIDA BELLATRIX LESTRANGE


	4. Chapter 4

Después de enterarme de la muerte de mi tío, yo estaba en San Mungo, increíble que Bellatrix no me hubiese matado tal vez quería hacerme sufrir lentamente hasta matarme o volverme loca como lo hizo con los Longbottom, pero bueno entró mi madre a verme poco después de que Remus saliera del cuarto y me impresionó lo que me dijo que claro me hizo sentir muy mal... terrible que es peor

-Nymphadora ahora que mi primo a muerto y te has arriesgado demasiado, quiero que te alejes de la Orden, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo así, que tal si ahora si te... te

-Mamá no puedes pedirme eso, yo soy una auror y estoy capacitada para esto... no lo haré, continuaré en la Orden

-Bien, pero hay algo que quiero que si hagas- me dijo mi madre poniéndose seria- quiero que no vuelvas a ver a Lupin

Eso si no me lo esperé, porque me pedía eso... no tenía derecho la Orden era una cosa que igual no entendía pero... ¿Alejarme de Remus?

-Mamá porque me pides eso- le pregunté. Si la muerte de mi padrino fue un trauma para mí, ahora imaginar lo que ella me pedía... Estaba loca

-Porque él no es un hombre para ti hija entiéndelo además él es un... un

-¿Un qué mamá?- estaba bastante enojada y mi cabello se ponía rojo- ¿que ibas a decir? ¿Un hombre-Lobo?

-Eso y además él está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo mi madre que ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación- él cree que es muy peligroso y Nymphadora que te puede ofrecer si además no tiene empleo y por Merlín ¡Te lleva 13 años!

-Tú y tus tontos prejuicios madre- yo ya estaba llorando- de seguro hablaste con él y lo convenciste de algún modo... No me lo niegues

-Ya basta Nymphadora- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta- hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila, ahora no es el momento

Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-Y NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA- grité

Habían pasado algunos días después de la muerte de mi tío y teníamos que dejar a Harry a salvo en King´s Cross para que volviera con sus tíos. Harry se veía terrible, yo me sentía culpable pero no encontraba palabras para decírselo, a pesar de que muchos me dijeron no es tu culpa, yo no pensaba lo mismo, traté de disimular mi tristeza tiñendo mi cabello color rosa chicle pero no me sentía igual con ese cabello, yo lo sentí más pálido que lo normal. Estábamos Ojo-Loco, Remus, Arthur, Molly y los gemelos con chaquetas de piel de dragón (vaya un poco presumidos, pero son buenos chicos) esperando a los chicos, Remus no me hablaba y me hacía sentir muy triste y de pronto salieron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

-Harry- dijo Molly- ¿Cómo has estado? Molly lo abrazaba, daba la impresión de que lo quería como a un hijo más

-Bien- dijo Harry. Estaba mintiendo como iba a estar bien si por mi culpa su padrino había muerto

-Hola Harry- esta vez fue Remus quien lo saludó

-Hola- dijo Harry- No me lo esperaba... ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

-Pues bien- dijo Remus sonriéndole a Harry- pensamos que podríamos tener una pequeña conversación con tus tíos

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Harry

-Oh yo creo que si- dijo Ojo-Loco con su típico gruñido

Arthur se dirigió a los tíos de Harry. La verdad lo primero que pensé fue: "que horribles personas"

-Buenas tardes- dijo Arthur amablemente. El tío de Harry lo miró muy feo, parecía que lo iba a atacar en cualquier momento- Pensamos que podríamos tener unas palabras con ustedes sobre Harry

-Así es- dijo Moody- sobre cuando él está en su casa

-No es asunto suyo lo que sucede en mi casa- dijo el tío de Harry. Me sentí molesta así que yo hablé

-Ese no es el punto. Vi a la tía de Harry, creo que le molestaba mi cabello pero no me importó lo que esa muggle pensara- El punto es que sabemos que ustedes son horribles con Harry

-Y creo que no nos equivocamos, algo hemos escuchado- dijo Remus sonriéndoles. Siempre me ha sorprendido ese hombre de cómo puede contestar tranquilamente, cuando en el fondo sé que quiere golpear a los tíos de Harry... creo que esa es una de las razones por la que estoy enamorada... bueno eso es otra cosa

Y bueno me perdí de lo que dijo Arthur creo que se refirió a un artefacto muggle llamado felétono o algo así ni la menor idea que sea. Ojo-Loco creo que amenazó a los Dursley.

Uno a uno nos despedimos de Harry, Hermione y los Weasley le dijeron que lo sacarían de esa casa. Yo solo me despedí de mano sin decirle algo ¿Harry me odiaría por lo que pasó? Pero me dirigió una sonrisa, no lo sé pero no me convenció de que estuviera feliz. Harry se despidió de todos y se fue con sus Horribles tíos

Todos se alejaron poco a poco empezando por los Weasley, Moody y Hermione. Al final solo quedamos Remus y yo

-Tonks ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo Remus, cosa que me sorprendió, llevaba días evitándome (típico de él)

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Aquí no, mejor vamos a otro lado- me dijo serio

-Bien- nos dirigimos al Caldero Chorreante

Llegamos mediante aparición, él no hablaba, cosa que me desesperaba

-Remus- inicié yo- sé que mi madre habló contigo cuando yo estaba en San Mungo

-Si así fue- me dijo sin verme- y creo que tiene razón. Tú sabes lo que soy y además son pobre, soy mayor que tú y yo soy muy peligroso para ti... así que lo mejor es que... te deje y te olvides de mí y yo... trataré de hacer lo mismo... y ya tengo una forma de que tú te olvides que yo existo

Eso fue muy cruel, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cabello se puso de color café pálido

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?- le pregunté mirándolo- que harás ¿irte lejos? ¿O vivir con hombres lobo?

-Eso mismo haré- ahora me miraba- es una misión que me pidió Dumbledore hace unos días

-¿Qué tú harás que?... Dumbledore está loco- fue lo único que dije- hablaré con él

-No, no te atrevas a hacerlo Nymphadora- dijo Remus- ya está decidido y en un par de días me iré

Se quedó en silencio un momento, creo que me quería decir algo, yo también quedé en silencio, quería decirle algo o gritarle aunque todo el pub se enterara, decirle que lo amaba o que no lo iba a dejar ir a ningún lado... Y si se encontraba con Greyback. No dijo nada más y se fue dejándome con el cabello sin vida... y a mi también.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas personas creen que mi sufrimiento y mi vida gira alrededor de Remus John Lupin (bueno puede que sí... mentira en realidad sí, porque a él no le cabe en esa cabeza que yo lo amo; en el fondo sé que él también me ama... y me lo ha demostrado con hechos... no me malinterpreten (¿o sí) [risa malvada], me refiero a uno que otro beso en Grimmauld Place "por accidente" como me gusta llamarlos, como aquella ocasión en la que Sirius casi nos descubrió cuando teníamos un encuentro de besos en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, si no hubiese sido por nuestra salvadora Molly, nos encontraba... Pero mi tío no era un angelito, ya que él fue el Cupido entre Remus y yo, pero como él ya no está con nosotros, ya no sé qué hacer; ahora Remus se fue con los hombres lobo, Dumbledore lo envió a espiar... Odio a Dumbledore en estos momentos ¿qué no entiende el peligro que corre? podría encontrarse con Greyback ¿y si lo vuelve a atacar como cuando era niño?

Me dí cuenta que mi patronus cambió de forma, antes era una feliz liebre... ahora es uno grande y de cuatro patas, ya se lo imaginan... si es un lobo

Pero prefiero no hablar de Remus que peor me pone y mi cabello se siente igual, ya no hablo con nadie, en mi trabajo me distraigo mucho, algunos creen que es por Sirius, pero muy pocas personas saben por qué estoy así... pero no es el tema, mejor recordaré mis años en Hogwarts, cuando era ( y todavía los soy) una orgullosa tejona Hufflepuff, mis compañeros principalmente las espantosas serpientes me trataban un poco mal por mi condición metamorfomaga ( para mí que era envidia) y de rarita y anormal nadie me bajaba, cuando iba en primer y segundo año, esos comentarios me hacían llorar, pero con el paso del tiempo adquirí el carácter de mi madre haciéndome más fuerte e inmune a los comentarios de mi metamorfosis, pero siempre metiéndome en problemas porque me defendía de comentarios e insultos, fue una de las ocasiones en que mi "querido" profesor Snape me envió a la oficina del director, claro si no antes recordarme con sus sabias palabras

-Vaya Nymphadora, tres castigos en una semana, debe ser un record, claro más si tienes la sangre Black de tu molesto tío y sus tontos amigos que se lucían en todo el castillo, alardeando ser muy... populares

-Pues mi tío, al menos demostró ser una buena persona que usa shampoo ¿no cree?

-Por tu atrevimiento serán cuarenta puntos menos a Hufflepuff ahora a la oficina

-Bien vamos- le dije, como si le tuviera miedo

Entramos a la oficina del director y su bonito Fénix descansaba

-Profesor Snape ¿qué pasa, por que trae a la señorita Tonks a la oficina? y usted por qué tiene el cabello de mil colores

-La señorita ha realizado un maleficio contra Megan Stonham causándole un color naranja en toda la piel

-Bien, profesor por favor, déjeme a solas con la señorita Tonks- dijo Dumbledore- por favor Severus

Snape salió del despacho del director, creo que quería matarme... me pregunto si en el futuro habrá una persona a la que Snape llegue a odiar

-Profesor yo la verdad no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando los insultos de todos por mi metamorfosis, llevo cuatro años y no creo soportar más- mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas

-Sabe señorita Tonks, a veces me recuerda a los amigos de su tío que en estos momentos reside en Azkaban, ellos siempre defendían a su amigo con un ligero problema, es muy parecida a él, con el tiempo se dará cuenta poco a poco- Dumbledore hizo una pausa y agregó -Y por el día de hoy no se preocupe, no creo que suceda algo por ser el día

Entendí a la perfección, hoy es viernes 13 (estúpido día) pero no comenté nada y salí de su oficina caminando, pero mi torpeza se hizo presente y tropecé con unas escaleras, y caí provocando las risas de unas Slytherins de sexto año

-Miren quien tropezó la anormal de pelito violeta- mi rival Imelda Hudson

-Cierra la boca Hudson- le dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, donde me quedé y no asistí a las últimas clases del día

Pues esa es una de mis tantas anécdotas que me sucedieron en mis años de Hogwarts en lo que no viví sufriendo por un amor que según él es imposible por sus tres estúpidos motivos

-No podemos estar juntos entiéndelo Dora yo soy mayor para ti, soy pobre y además te olvidas que soy peligroso-Esas siempre son sus palabras

Espero no preocuparme ya más por él y me concentraré más en mi trabajo; alguien tocó la puerta, como si tuviera tiempo para visitas, abro la puerta y... es Remus

-Remus ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

-Dora... yo- estaba herido y creo que ebrio, pero mis sospechas de lo segundo desaparecieron al instante, pero en ese momento cayó desmayado

"Mobilicorpus" murmuré y llevé a Remus hasta un pequeño sofá; me dí cuenta que tenía más cicatrices en la cara, cuello y poco a poco le quité la camisa (no piensen mal) y tenía más heridas, no perdí tiempo y le limpié sus heridas con pociones y hechizos y poco a poco cicatrizaron. Lo miré un momento y acaricié su pelo y poco a poco sus mejillas, me perdí en esos momentos que recordé todo lo que vivimos, pero una mano tomó la mía y reaccioné

-Dora, no me gusta verte así- me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la besaba, pero volvió a quedar inconsciente

Lo único que hice fue taparlo con una sábana, vaya amor que le tengo, pero no podía dejarlo en mal estado, le dí un beso cerca de los labios y le susurré un débil "te amo" y me fui a mi dormitorio


	6. Chapter 6

Despertar, lo primero que se te ocurre es si el amor de tu vida continúa dormido en un sillón de tu casa por una transformación de luna llena, pero cuando te fijas el ya no está, se va de tu casa sin despedirse ni nada, eso me llena de enojo y tristeza, en esos momentos es cuando más extraño a Sirius, extraño sus consejos, sus burlas... es más hasta su arrogancia que tenía para hacerme reír un rato, pero él ya no está conmigo, me dejó muy sola, fue como haber perdido a un segundo padre y un amigo

-¿Dora?- escuché la voz de Remus

-¡Remus!- dije y lo abracé fuertemente como si no lo dejara ir, mejor dicho no quería dejarlo ir su camisa ya estaba limpia-¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué eres así?

-Tonks yo...-habló pero yo lo silencié con un dedo en sus labios

-No lo arruines es este momento por favor

No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, pero en segundos nos besabamos bueno no lo hacíamos en meses desde días antes de la muerte de Sirius ni idea pero en estábamos sentados en el sillón sin separarnos, yo necesitaba algo ¿que cosa? no lo sé, pero en unos segundos nos separamos

-Por mi culpa has perdido el brillo en tu cabello y ojos, pero te prometo que yo mismo haré que lo recuperes... pero así no

¿A que se refería? a lo que Remus se refería era que sin que me diera cuenta le desabroché la camisa, no totalmente pero Remus terminó con el momento

-Lo siento Tonks lo mejor será que me vaya... gracias por lo de anoche- y sin que me dijera nada más salió de la casa

Mi primer reacción fue llorar, pero después me limpié mis lágrimas y me di un baño rápido, ya lo había decidido, lo voy a olvidar como me lo pidió después de la muerte de mi tío, si él lo quiere... así será

Tenía que trabajar en el Ministerio, los dementores están fuera de control ya que cada momento atacan a todo el mundo tanto el magico como el muggle, Voldemort avanza lentamente, el ministerio sigue asustado a pesar de que Voldemort ya se hizo públicamente visible, por supuesto ahora el mundo mágico está aterrado, el ministerio no hará nada más, creo que piensan que Dumbledore los salvará, pero si Dumbledore no pudo ni salvar a Sirius; juro que estoy muy molesta con él porque no pudo salvar a Sirius y Remus... Remus que ha sido enviado por él con los hombres lobo, pero si no sirve de nada, porque tiene que pasar todo esto

Scrimgeour es el nuevo ministro ya que Fudge tuvo miedo y renunció o posiblemente lo despidieron y posiblemente por que metió a Umbridge a Hogwarts para espiar a Dumbledore y Harry, ¿quien en su sano juicio metería a esa cara de sapo de profesora?

Las cosas no pueden empeorar, creo, no, no creo, lo aseguro que Snape sospecha de que hay o hubo algo entre Remus y yo... tenía que cambiar la forma de mi patronus, Malfoy lastimó y hechizó a Harry y yo tuve que sacarlo del tren y llevarlo hasta Hogwarts, Snape se burló un rato de mi, ya las burlas son lo de menos para mi no me afectan sus insultos

Han pasado varios meses, seguido nos llegan noticias de que han desaparecido varios magos y otros ya están muertos, Dumbledore nos ha convocado a una junta en la Madriguera, respiro aliviada al saber que Remus no está ahí pero me entero de que volvió al bosque con los hombres lobo, claro por órdenes de Dumbledore, el profesor asegura que debemos estar más alertas principalmente en el colegio, suerte que yo no fui elegida para ese cargo, la junta termina y Dumbledore se dirige a mi

-Nymphadora, disculpa que te haga pasar todo esto- dijo Dumbledore- pero te aseguro que él recapacitará

No dije nada, pero Dumbledore se fue, ¿tendrá razón? pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero son tiempos difíciles, ya dije que me olvidaré de él, pediría un cambio a otro lugar pero todos insisten que yo soy una persona necesaria en la Orden y en el departamento de aurores

Me debo resignar en ese trabajo... extraño estar feliz, sin preocuparme como cuando Voldemort cayó la primera vez, el mundo mágico se veía tan feliz, contento y con aire de libertad, pero enterarse de que había vuelto me afectó terriblemente, porque si la Orden no se hubiese reagrupado, yo no habría vuelto a ver a Lupin, no se si agradecer o no... actualmente estoy pésima sentimentalmente, pero no puedo pensar en eso, una guerra se acerca o mejor dicho, estamos en medio de ella

ESE HOMBRE DEBE RECAPACITAR AUNQUE YO HAYA DICHO QUE ME OLVIDARÉ DE ÉL


	7. Chapter 7

**De Lupin no he tenido noticias, Dumbledore lo manda con los hombres lobo y con las posibles represalias de Greyback aquel que lo mordió y lo transformó en alguien que no es una luna llena, detesto a todos, a Greyback, a Dumbledore, a Voldemort, en fin a todos, si ya sé que me olvidaría de Remus pero no puedo, ¿por qué? creo que ya saben la respuesta, pero no la quiero decir, detesto sus prejuicios y excusas para estar juntos, ya las conocen y me las sé de memoria, repitamos todos juntos: "soy demasiado viejo, soy demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso", muy bien ahora respondamos juntos como yo lo he hecho: "Trece años son pocos, el dinero y la riqueza no me interesa y solo pasa una sola vez al mes, solo doce veces en un año y existe la poción matalobos"**

 **No lo entenderá y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de lo mismo, pero cuando intentas olvidar, algo debe ocurrir, me llegan noticias de que Greyback al parecer atacó a alguien y creo lo mató, estoy aterrada, no sé qué hacer ¿y si se trata de Remus?, puede que sea lógico porque no sé nada de él desde hace tiempo, no lo pienso ni un minuto y me dirijo a Hogwarts a ver a Dumbledore, él debe saber todo, aparezco en la entrada abro las rejas y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, con suerte se la contraseña que cambia en cada momento "Caramelo de Limón" y subo por las escaleras, pero en su despacho no hay nadie, así que bajo, inconscientemente camino sin rumbo fijo y escucho un golpe y un pequeño grito... era Harry, él debe saber, está muy en contacto con Remus y tal vez sepa donde se mete Dumbledore, pero por lo visto tampoco lo sabe**

 **-Necesito verlo, han llegado rumores... ha habido heridos- le digo a Harry**

 **-Si como ese niño que intentó matar a sus...- por lo visto está muy atrasado de noticias**

 **-Muchas veces el Profeta publica noticias atrasadas- no resistí más, pero no podía decirle "oye Harry no sabes algo de Remus es que lo amo y no sé nada de él y por sus tontos prejuicios no podemos estar juntos", pero decidí que lo mejor sería preguntar por la Orden- ¿no has recibido ninguna carta de algún miembro de la Orden últimamente?- por favor di que si**

 **-No nadie de la Orden me escribe...- no, no lo ha hecho, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, ya no sé qué más dijo porque no le puse atención**

 **-¿Qué?- le dije de pronto- bueno nos vemos Harry**

 **Salí rápidamente para que Harry no me viera llorar, no le ha escrito y ¿si fue él quien fue atacado?, NO, Nymphadora quítate esas ideas, él sabe cuidarse, me lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces, estoy en mis propios pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que choqué con alguien, para mi sorpresa choqué con el mismo Albus Dumbledore**

 **-Ahh Nymphadora aquí está, justo iba a enviarle un patronus- me di cuenta que su mano estaba más negra que antes- ¿seguramente quieres respuestas?**

 **-Si profesor- creo que puede leer la mente- justamente a eso venía**

 **-Bien vamos a mi oficina- nos dirigimos a su oficina y me senté en frente de él, el escritorio nos separaba porque juro que si le pasó algo, yo me encargo de que ese escritorio no sea impedimento- antes de que planee mi ejecución, debo decir que el atacado por parte de Fenrir Greyback fue hacía un niño de cinco años, murió por que su madre no quiso colaborar con los mortifagos, el mismo Remus me informó**

 **-¿Estuvo en el ataque?- pregunté nerviosa y asustada- dígame, ¿él participó en el ataque?**

 **-Tranquila por favor- me dijo Dumbledore, ¿tranquila? como quiere que esté tranquila- el señor Lupin me informó que fue incluso obligado a participar, al parecer querían que él mismo atacará al niño- tuve que detenerme en la silla para no caer- pero logró salir de la manada y no cometió ningún acto que pudiera poner en peligro a nadie**

 **-¿Profesor?- ya estaba un poco aliviada- ¿en dónde está? ¿Volvió a la manada?**

 **-No señorita Tonks- me dijo- la verdad ignoro por el momento en donde puede estar**

 **-Pero eso quiere decir que ya no volverá a la manada de Greyback**

 **-Si exactamente- dijo Dumbledore- por segunda vez le pido una disculpa por todo aquello que está pasando, sé que es mi culpa, si hubiese sabido quién era Tom Riddle desde un principio yo...- esto lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo escuche- ahora señorita le prometo que un evento lo hará recapacitar, buenas tardes- creo que en resumen me dijo "sal de mi despacho o puedes retirarte"**

 **-Si profesor Dumbledore- le dije mientras llegaba a la puerta- y... nada es culpa suya**

 **¿A qué se refería con un evento?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea a que se refiere, por supuesto son tiempos de guerra y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de lanzarle un maleficio, no tenía la culpa de que Voldemort apareciera, ni loca lo culpaba ¿quién se iba a imaginar que un niño inteligente iba a ser el mago más cruel y despiadado de todos los tiempos?, eso nadie se lo suponía. Lo de Voldemort era muy inteligente por los premios que ganaba en Hogwarts y sus medallas y premios aún continúan en la sala de trofeos, lo digo porque Filch me hacía limpiar los trofeos cada rato**

 **Camino por el castillo, aún sigo en mis pensamientos y la verdad no sé en qué parte del castillo estoy, digamos que siete años no fueron suficientes para conocer el castillo pero entré por una puerta y no había nada excepto por un extraño espejo, no quería fijarme en él porque se perfectamente como estoy: con el cabello café y sin brillo corto, estoy más delgada que nunca, mis "atributos" están perdidos, estoy ojerosa, con los ojos llorosos, en fin estoy espantosa, pero veo que hay una inscripción que dice "** **Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse** **" ¿qué significa eso?, pero me animé un poco y me acerqué, ahí estaba mi reflejo, justo como me acabo de describir, pero algo está cambiando, mi cabello se torna en el espejo rosa chicle, miro rápidamente mi cabello.; es el mismo café, regreso la mirada al espejo y otra persona está conmigo, es un hombre alto, por lo visto está feliz... era el mismo Remus**

 **-Señorita Tonks- ¿de dónde aparece Dumbledore en cada momento?- veo que ha descubierto el espejo de Oesed, cambió de lugar por razones de que otros estudiantes lo encontraron y un poco más y se pierden en él**

 **-¿Pero entonces que significa eso que dice?- le dije señalando la parte de arriba del espejo donde estaba la inscripción- significa que es lo que más anhela una persona, pero no es bueno perderse en esos pensamientos**

 **-Tiene toda la razón señorita Tonks- me dijo Dumbledore- esa inscripción si la lee al revés puede darse cuenta que lo que dice** **es "Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo"** **, pero no necesita un espejo señorita, lo que más anhela puede lograrlo pero solo espere los acontecimientos**

 **-Si profesor- le dije mientras salía- pero no sé cuánto tiempo deba esperar, nos vemos profesor Dumbledore**

 **Salí del castillo, pensando en lo que vi en el espejo, ¿en serio lo que más deseo es estar junto a Remus?, puede que sea así, pero no creo que todo gire en torno a él.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olvida Nymphadora, olvídalo por favor, lo más seguro es que él se está olvidando de mí, ¿porque? por sus estúpidos prejuicios que ya me tienen harta, no puedo creer que lo ame tanto como para continuar así... esos estúpidos cuentos muggles en donde la princesa vive feliz para el resto de su vida con un "príncipe" que ni siquiera sabe cómo diablos se llama o como es en realidad, se fijan en una sola tonta y estúpida cosa... el físico, para esos cuentos es un factor importante que hace que muchas mujeres seamos estúpidas al momento de elegir a nuestra "pareja ideal" en cómo diablos son físicamente, valiéndoles como sean en el interior... puede que en el exterior sean el guapo hombre perfecto, un príncipe que te tratará como lo que "eres" para él una "princesa", pero que en el interior son una mierda de personas, yo me preguntó: ¿y si vivieron felices para siempre?, porque ya no hay más de eso ¿en realidad las mujeres vivieron felices para siempre?... ¿porque son tan sumisas? me refiero a que necesitan a alguien que las proteja y las ayude en todo... ¿qué pasa con las mujeres valientes? ellas que pueden ser princesas pero mujeres a la vez... Bueno, volviendo a mi principal tema y problema, tres palabras, catorce letras y un solo nombre: Remus John Lupin...**

 **Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks ¡Ya olvídalo! " pero no puedes "claro que puedo" "¿Y quién eres tú... mi conciencia?" Sí creo que soy tu conciencia igual de despistada que tú "genial ahora ya hablo con mi conciencia" "Pero yo ya terminé" "Pero era una niña" "Díselo a él, todavía cree que soy una niña"**

 **Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí, esos recuerdos tanto en Grimmauld Place o en casa de Remus o mi departamento no los quito tan fácil de mi mente, pero me entristecí cuando me dijo lo más doloroso del mundo**

 **-"Tonks, lo mejor será que ya no haya ningún nosotros"- lo dijo de un modo tan cruel que parecía como una navaja afilada en mi corazón- "Olvida que existí alguna vez"... yo... no te amo- me dijo eso y me dejó sola**

 **"nadie me entiende de que" "Pero me lo dijo" ¿Y tú le creíste?, por favor Nymphadora, sabes que ese hombre es pésimo para mentir "Claro como no te lo dijo a ti; lo dijo, estúpida consciencia, lo dijo"**

 **¿Que no te amaba? "Si eso dijo" "Ya cállate por favor" "¿Nos espiabas?" "¿Y si eras mi conciencia porque no apareciste antes para decirme, Nymphadora no te enamores tanto que terminarás sufriendo"?**

 **Mi consciencia, pero porque no me dijo antes, no me dí cuenta antes de lo que pasaba, lo que vivía; aun así yo lo acepté aunque tuviera su problema, eso a mí jamás me importó... debo admitir y reconocer que me impresionó e impactó un poco, pero no tuve miedo, jamás le tuve miedo, el que tiene miedo es él; ahora no sé nada de él en meses, excepto por lo que dijo Dumbledore, pero ya no sé si debo confiar en la palabra de Dumbledore, creo que por su culpa mi hermosa relación colapsó. Todo se fue al demonio y lo único que quedan son recuerdos en mi cabeza y en forma de tatuajes en la piel con sus besos, caricias y su... Tocan la puerta que me interrumpe de mis pensamientos, abro la puerta y para mi sorpresa es Bill Weasley**

 **-Tonks tienes que ir a Hogwarts- estaba preocupado- los mortifagos entraron a Hogwarts**

 **-¿Qué, pero cómo?- me quedé impactada. Nos aparecimos en las entradas del colegio en donde entramos sin dificultad, efectivamente ahí estaban los mortifagos y una bestia que reconocí en seguida: Fenrir Greyback y otros muchos mortifagos como Gibbon, Rowle los hermanos Carrow y otros más, combatían con algunos estudiantes, no había señales de Harry o alguien más de la Orden, pero ahí estaban McGonagall y... Remus. Todos combatíamos con todos los mortifagos, cuando de pronto sentí una mano que se cerraba en mi brazo, para mi horror era Greyback**

 **-Vaya miren que tengo entre mis brazos- escuché su molesta voz- veamos que hace Lupin cuando sepa lo que te voy a hacer- vi que tenía malas intenciones conmigo, lo confirmé cuando sentí su asqueroso aliento cerca de mi cuello- primero me trataré de divertir un poco**

 **-Suéltala Greyback- escuché a Bill- porque no te enfrentas a una persona que puede matarte- el licántropo me soltó y se lanzó sobre Bill, que con un Desmaius no fue suficiente para que Greyback le rasguñara la cara con sus enormes uñas, tenía que actuar rápidamente, con mi varita traté de quitarlo de Bill, pero no funcionó, estaba matando a Bill, entonces unas manos lo levantaron rápidamente, era Remus que tenía su varita en alto**

 **-Vaya, si es el traidor Lupin- sonrió Greyback de muy horrenda forma- creo que maté al entrometido este y ahora me iré con la chica- me señaló- pero mejor te mataré primero**

 **-¿Y lo harás sin una varita?- Remus rio irónicamente- quisiera ver que intentes matarme con tus propias manos y garras**

 **Yo por mi cuenta peleaba con un mortifago, creo que era Rowle que lanzaba maldiciones por todos lados, Greyback intentaba atacar a Remus con sus garras que no se dio cuenta que Gibbon estaba atrás de él con la varita en la mano "Avada Kedavra" escuché de Rowle, creí que mataría a Remus pero el idiota se confundió y le dio a Gibbon directo en el pecho el cual cayó muerto, suspiré aliviada, pero no tan tranquila porque Remus y Greyback... es extraño porque no planeaban atacarse, Remus había guardado su varita mirando con profundo odio a Greyback; escuché la voz de Snape que gritó algo pero no entendí que dijo y los sobrevivientes mortifagos escaparon con él, cosa extraña que los mortifagos se hayan ido con él... es sospechoso**

 **-Remus, Nymphadora, por favor lleven a Bill a la enfermería- dijo McGonagall, nos miramos los dos unos segundos, pero no teníamos tiempo para discutir, Bill sangraba demasiado de la cara, Remus hizo aparecer de la nada una camilla y entre los dos lo llevamos a la enfermería, ahí estaban Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Flitwick y otros dos chicos que no conocía. Poco después entró Harry acompañado de Ginny, creo que entre esos dos hay algo y me alegro por ellos. Nos dio una terrible noticia: Dumbledore había muerto y Snape lo había matado**

 **-Pero como podía ser, Dumbledore juro que Snape era de confiar- dije en voz baja- escuché que Snape gritó algo pero no entendí que dijo**

 **-Dijo "Está hecho"- habló Harry, estábamos en shock, con Dumbledore muerto, Voldemort podía expandirse libremente, está el ministerio pero Voldemort puede controlarlo perfectamente. La puerta se abrió y entraron Molly, Arthur y la novia de Bill, Fleur que estaba aterrada mirando a Bill inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería**

 **-Dices que lo atacó Greyback Minerva- dijo Arthur- pero no tendrá consecuencias ¿o sí?- todos miramos a Remus que parecía meditar lo que iba a decir**

 **-No lo sabemos Arthur- dijo por fin- no sabemos cómo pueda comportarse cuando despierte**

 **-Oh Bill- dijo Molly llorando- tan guapo que eras... ya sabemos que el aspecto que tengas... ahora que ibas a casarte- Tenía razón, Bill iba a casarse y seguramente Fleur es una de esas chicas que se preocupan por el aspecto de una persona, a Bill lo atacó un hombre lobo dejándole cicatrices en la cara**

 **-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Fleur de pronto- ¿Que quiegue decig que iba a casagse?- creo que me equivoqué con esa chica- espegaba que no me quisiega casag con él, el aspecto que tenga no me impogta- quedé más que sorprendida, Fleur y yo estábamos en la misma situación... pero si Bill quería casarse de todos modos, ¿porque Remus no se daba cuenta de la situación? Lo que siguió me dejó impresionada al igual que todos, Fleur y Molly se abrazaban llorando. No resistí más y exploté**

 **-¿Ves?- dije mirando a Remus- a Fleur no le importa que a Bill lo hayan atacado**

 **-Es completamente distinto- me dijo poniéndose un poco tenso- Bill no será un hombre lobo son casos completamente...**

 **-Pero ya te dije un millón de veces que no me importa- me cansé y lo zarandee por la túnica- ya te lo he dicho**

 **-Y yo ya te lo dije un millón de veces a ti- aquí vamos otra vez- que soy muy viejo para ti... pobre y peligroso**

 **-¿Sabes que estás siendo un poco ridículo Remus?- dijo Molly mientras palmeaba a Fleur por la espalda**

 **-No es verdad, Tonks se merece a alguien joven y sano- dijo Remus ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Que si me quiere? Pero cuál fue su respuesta- Dumbledore ha muerto, no hay tiempo para esto**

 **Llegó Hagrid y yo salí rápidamente de la enfermería. Estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que dijo y las declaraciones de Fleur hacia Bill, me sentí vacía, estoy segura que en cuanto Bill despierte dirá que quiere casarse con Fleur sin importar sus marcas lobunas de por vida... ¿porque Remus no quiere recapacitar?, caminé por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo cuando...**

 **-Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks- alguien me tomó del brazo suavemente, me di vuelta y para mi sorpresa era...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Porque seguía en las mismas tonterías de siempre? Teniendo en cuenta sus estúpidos prejuicios... maldigo pero agradezco al viernes 13, ese día, o mejor dicho esas dos ocasiones lo conocí y lo volví a ver, pero ya totalmente cambiados exteriormente, aunque en el interior sé que seguíamos siendo los mismos.**

 **Ahora lo tenía frente a mí, nuevamente, aunque no fuera viernes 13, él estaba ahí, mirándome con esos ojos color miel que siempre he amado y vuelto loca desde que nos reuníamos en la Orden del Fénix y me miró después de una caída típica mía**

 **-¿Qué quieres Lupin?- le dije desviando su mirada- Déjame ir**

 **-No Tonks, no te dejaré ir... no nuevamente**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?- le dije mirándolo un poco esperanzada**

 **-Me refiero a que no cometeré la misma estupidez dos o tal vez tres veces- me dijo- tú me importas Dora y no sabes cuánto, es por eso que me he alejado de ti... lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño**

 **-Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que me haces más daño alejándote así de mi- le dije con voz resentida- no tienes idea de lo que es alejarse de...**

 **-De la persona que más amas- me dijo- ¿crees que no lo he sentido alguna vez? ¿Crees que seis meses lejos de ti, fueron lo mejor de mi vida? Sabiendo de que posiblemente moriría y no te volvería a ver jamás ese cabello rosa chicle que siempre me hacía sonreír en las reuniones de la Orden, no volvería a ver esas caídas tuyas y yo estar ahí para ayudarte a ponerte de pie o evitar que cayeras...o esos labios saber a fresa que tanto amo**

 **-Y no me digas que para mí fue fácil saber que te exponías en peligro cada cinco segundos por tu falta de cerebro en juicio, tener que soportar tus estúpidos prejuicios durante seis largos meses... TE EQUIVOCAS- grité tan fuerte que hubo un eco por el bosque del castillo, me encontraba cerca de ahí antes de que el llegará, si un mortifago me atacaba, no me habría dado cuenta- ¿crees que no te extrañé?, no creas que levantarme sola después de una de mis estúpidas caídas por mi maldita torpeza, despertar y saber que no veré esos ojos que desde la primera vez en que los vi me volvieron totalmente loca o no volver a sentir esos abrazos y besos sabor chocolate que tanto me gustan**

 **-¿Ah sí?- me dijo mirándome de esa forma que parece que dirá su juramento merodeador y lentamente me acercó a él hasta llegar a tan pocos centímetros uno del otro, como en los viejos tiempos tomándome por la cintura y besándome suavemente, meses de sufrir por uno de esos besos, desde la última visita de su parte a mi casa, no se cuánto tiempo duró el beso pero al separarnos él me miró con una sonrisa**

 **-Te lo prometí- me dijo, yo no comprendí a que se refería- te prometí alguna vez que yo regresaría tu cabello rosa y lo logré- efectivamente, mi cabello estaba brillantemente rosa, él ha sido la única persona que ha podido lograr que mi cabello se torne de ese color, con otra persona no funciona ese cambio**

 **-Bueno, debo decir que me agrada tener ese color de cabello- dije tomando un mechón de mi cabello que era rosa, él sonrió nuevamente y me tomó de la mano, caminé con él hasta llegar a uno de los jardines del castillo, estaba totalmente a oscuras excepto por la iluminación de media luna y nos sentamos en el pasto**

 **-Lo de Dumbledore es muy triste- comencé- y peor si fue por uno de sus "fieles" seguidores**

 **-Si lo sé, Dumbledore cometió uno de los peores errores, confiar en ese...- dejó la palabra en el aire- lo que no comprendo al cien es porque Dumbledore no intentó protegerse, quiero decir, Harry dice que Malfoy lo desarmó, pero aun así pudo luchar para protegerse, para sobrevivir- me recosté en el pasto y me rodeó con sus brazos- nos espera una guerra Dora, una guerra que marcará si es el principio de todo... o el final**

 **-No digas eso- le dije escondiéndome en su pecho- todo saldrá bien, creo que con o sin Dumbledore, podremos seguir adelante, Harry podrá continuar para derrotar a... Voldemort, debemos pensar positivamente**

 **-Tienes razón amor- me dijo. No puedo creerlo, me dijo "amor" después de casi un año de no escucharlo por parte de Remus- Harry podrá, después de todo es el Elegido para derrotar al mal sin nariz- los dos comenzamos a reír, risa que se fue con un beso por parte suya- sé que no es ni el lugar, ni el momento pero escuchaste a McGonagall, Dumbledore habría deseado un poco de amor en estos momentos**

 **-Sí pero no esa clase de amor ni aquí en el castillo- bromeé- pero mejor esperemos a que pase el funeral de Dumbledore, ¿será mañana?**

 **-Eso dijo Hagrid hace unos momentos- me respondió- mañana deberemos de estar aquí para decir a Dumbledore... Adiós**

 **-Sé que no es fácil para ti Remus- le dije tomándolo de la mano- de hecho para nadie del mundo mágico que haya conocido y simpatizado con Dumbledore será fácil, sobre todo con lo que se viene**

 **-Si es verdad, Dumbledore me ayudó a tener por así decirlo normal, me aceptó en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro lo hubiese hecho, a parte de mis amigos, padres, miembros de la Orden y tú me habían aceptado como una persona normal**

 **-Pero tú eres un humano, no cualquier cosa, mira... muchos de nosotros nos fijamos en la forma que eres, me refiero, siempre paciente, amable y el más tierno que he conocido**

 **-¿Has conocido a otros?- me preguntó con fingida molestia**

 **-Pues... puede que sí... o tal vez no- le dije riendo**

 **-Bueno, creo que no hay tanto impedimento ¿o sí?**

 **-Humm no lo sé, mejor lo pensaré unos momentos- le dije, no es la primera vez que me lo decía, por eso salimos la primera vez- ¿y que ganaré yo si acepto?**

 **-¿En realidad lo quieres saber?- me dijo con mirada que me asustó un poco, pero no del modo de "¡Merlín me va a asesinar!", pero no en balde se las consecuencias de esa mirada y la verdad no son nada malas- bueno, creo que esa sería la segunda opción que deberías de saber, la primera y la principal es que te amaré durante el resto de toda mi vida**

 **-Me gusta tu oferta- le dije- Te amo Remus Lupin**

 **-Y yo a ti Dora- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza- solo hay una cosa que debes saber, mi condición no creo que me permita tener una familia propia, ya sabes... hijos- le puse un dedo en los labios para que no hablara**

 **-No hay que preocuparse por eso- le dije, en realidad yo quería una familia con él, pero si su problema se lo impide, deberé estar de acuerdo- mientras nos preocuparemos por nosotros dos**

 **-Bueno, eso me parece excelente idea- me dijo- Dora... perdóname**

 **-¿Perdonarte porque?- le pregunté confundida**

 **-Por tolerar todas las idioteces que he dicho y hecho- me dijo- porque a pesar de todo eso no te rendiste y es algo de admirar profundamente, a veces me recordabas a James con su pelirroja, ella se negaba a salir con él por idioteces, pero al final, cedió... y ahora es mi turno**

 **-Si es verdad, caíste- le dije riendo- no pudiste resistir tanto tiempo**

 **-Contigo nadie puede resistirse- me dijo- pero mejor vayámonos de aquí, no es muy seguro quedarse, después de un ataque de mortifagos, espero que Bill se recupere pronto**

 **-Si tienes razón- le dije- mejor me iré a descansar, mañana volveremos para el funeral de Dumbledore**

 **¿Te acompaño?- me preguntó, yo asentí y tomados de la mano aparecimos en la puerta de mi casa- trata de descansar y por favor, usa hechizos de protección, mañana pasaré por ti para ir a Hogwarts**

 **-Tranquilo, estaré bien- le dije- te espero mañana- Remus... te amo, ten cuidado por favor**

 **-Yo te amo a ti, nos vemos mañana- nos despedimos con un beso- vendré a las ocho de la mañana- dicho esto, desapareció, dejándome suspirando y pensando en el loco y triste día (noche mejor dicho) que ha pasado, ya ni cuándo fue la muerte de Sirius. Lo mejor era intentar dormir y pensar en lo positivo del día de hoy, por fin comprendió ese hombre que sus prejuicios no importan y que siendo trece años mayor que yo, no teniendo posibilidades económicas y convertirse en lo contrario de lo que es normalmente, son cosas que no importan y que por lo tanto eso hace una relación perfecta; si perfecta porque estaremos el uno con el otro para apoyarnos... para siempre**

 _Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Me sorprende tanto que algunos hechos hacen que las personas revelen la verdad de sus sentimientos, nuestro caso no fue la excepción, mi cabello volvió al rosa tal y como un día lo prometió**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿qué hacía Remus afuera de la casa?**

 **-Me trajo hasta aquí mamá- dije- ¿porque?**

 **-Volviste a caer Nymphadora- dijo mi madre**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté- ¿caí?**

 **-Si, en sus mentiras nuevamente- dijo mi madre- ¿porque eres tan ingenua?**

 **-No dejaré que me hables así- dije totalmente furiosa cambiando mi cabello a rojo**

 **-¿Entonces porque permites que vuelva a enredarte como aquella vez?- dijo mi madre- ni creas que tienen mi aceptación y dudo que la de tu padre también**

 **-No me importa si lo aceptan o no- dije- nos amamos ¿que más importa?**

 **-Pero si no tiene ni como mantenerte, te lleva trece años y además se transforma en una bestia una vez al mes**

 **-Así que fuiste tú- dije totalmente enfurecida- a ti se debió su cambio conmigo**

 **-Tú lo has dicho- dijo ella- y no me arrepiento de lo que le dije, fue por tu propio bien hija**

 **-¿Por mi propio bien?- dije casi gritando- dime... ¿acaso me viste muy bien durante todos estos meses que han pasado? Dime, ¿qué cambio bueno en mi viste en estos meses?**

 **-Te volviste más seria y menos torpe- dijo con desdén- eso fue lo bueno que vi**

 **-¿Y yo mamá?- dije- ¿mi actitud crees que fue buena? No verdad**

 **-¿Porque lo hiciste Andrómeda?- escuché a mi padre detrás de mí**

 **-¿Cómo podía permitir que mi hija se relacionara con un...?**

 **-YA BASTA MAMÁ- grité hasta donde mis pulmones me lo permitieron- no voy a permitir que continúes hablando así de Remus**

 **-¿Que harás al respecto para impedírmelo Nymphadora?- preguntó mi madre desafiante**

 **-Me iré de aquí- dije totalmente decidida- ya no pienso tolerar un minuto más tus insultos- caminé hacia mi habitación para sacar toda la ropa que tenía. Usé el encantamiento "** ** _Bauleo_** **" y en cinco minutos mis cosas estaban dentro de un baúl**

 **-Tonks hija- escuché a mi padre- podemos solucionar esto**

 **-NO mientras ella siga con esa actitud- dije- mientras me iré lejos**

 **-¿Te irás con él?- dijo mi madre- quisiera ver eso**

 **-No con él- dije tomando mi baúl- pero si muy lejos hasta que reflexiones**

 **-Por favor Andrómeda- intervino mi padre- mira a tu hija, volvió su metamorfosis, no ves su cabello y cuando llegó era rosa**

 **-No importa- dijo mi madre y saca el orgullo Black- él no te conviene, tenías a Charlie Weasley**

 **-¿Charlie?- dije irónicamente- por favor ¿que ganaba con alguien que vive enamorado de los dragones?**

 **-Él te quiere- dijo ella- y en cambio Lupin ¿qué puede darte?**

 **-Ya lo dijiste- dije- Charlie me quiere, pero yo a él no y en cambio Remus me ama, yo lo amo y me lo ha demostrado**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que entre tú y él?...- asentí firmemente- no puedo creerlo**

 **-Y no me arrepiento- dije totalmente decidida**

 **-Deberías Nymphadora, ustedes dos no serán felices jamás- dijo mi madre**

 **-No puedo creer lo que dices- dije totalmente dolida, jamás me había dicho algo así- pero sin importar lo que digas me voy de aquí- y sin escuchar las réplicas de mi padre desaparecí**

 **No tenía idea de a donde iría, (bueno sí) pero prefería pensarlo mejor, dudo que mi madre me buscara, porque se no se tragaría su orgullo Black para buscarme, lo mejor sería ir a mi antigua casa, pero antes tenía una visita que hacer. Aparecí en el ministerio de magia, me dirigí hacia una zona en específica: el departamento de misterios, quería ir al lugar a donde murió mi tío y que aún sigo sintiendo culpa. Me acerqué al arco de la muerte, hace un año, Sirius había desaparecido a través de él**

 **-Tío- dije en voz baja- no sabes cuánto te extraño, ahora te necesito como nunca**

 **-Tonks- escuché una voz a mis espaldas- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Tenía que ir a algún lado- dije entre lágrimas- no soporto un día más en esa casa**

 **-¿Que sucedió Tonks?- me preguntó. Le conté todo lo que sucedió en casa de mis padres, al terminar Remus se quedó callado- Fue por mi culpa- dijo- por mi culpa tuviste que irte**

 **-No me arrepiento de eso- dije- pero ya no importa ¿porque no me dijiste que fue mi madre la que te dijo que te alejaras de mí?**

 **-Porque ya no tiene caso recordarlo- dijo- eso ya fue pasado, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora**

 **-Sí, tienes toda la razón- dije, me sentía más animada- pero ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Quería hablar con un amigo- me dijo- pero veo que alguien más pensaba lo mismo que yo**

 **-Sirius es una de las personas que he perdido a lo largo de mi vida, no quiero perder más, por mi culpa Sirius está...- no podía decir la palabra**

 **-Tonks- me dijo Remus- no fue tu culpa, Bellatrix fue más rápida, Sirius peleó lo mejor que pudo, no habría permitido que te sucediera algo a ti, eras su sobrina consentida- me abrazó- a él no le gustaría verte llorar así por él**

 **-Es cierto- dije- mejor saldré de aquí, no me hace muy bien estar aquí pero quería ver el lugar donde... ya sabes**

 **-¿Tienes a dónde ir?- me preguntó**

 **-Sí, creo que iré a mi departamento de Londres, ¿no quieres hacerme compañía?**

 **-Mejor ven conmigo- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano- ¿o prefieres tu casa?**

 **-Si es contigo, por supuesto que voy contigo- dije cambiando mi cabello al típico rosa, me tomó de la mano y aparecimos justo al frente de su casa**

 **-Vamos Dora- me dijo y entramos a su casa tomados de la mano, recuerdo perfectamente ese sofá, no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa traviesa- yo puedo dormir aquí y tú en mi habitación**

 **-No- dije al instante- mejor quédate conmigo- me miró no muy convencido**

 **-Tonks- me dijo, pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo- no hagas esto**

 **-¿Me tienes miedo?- le pregunté levantando una ceja**

 **-Prefiero no dormir al lado de una tentación- ya sonreía**

 **-¿Y?- pregunté- no creo que vaya a algo más de un "Buenas noches"- dije y me acerqué peligrosamente a él, podía sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más- ¿crees que pasará algo más?**

 **-Creo que si- me tomó por la cintura y me besó lo más apasionado que lo ha hecho en su vida, creo que lo que hizo fue responder a sus instintos lobunos, cosa que no renegué, dócilmente fui cediendo mientras se encargaba de quitarme la blusa y besar mi cuello**

 **-No Remus aquí no- dije entre risas y respiraciones agitadas**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo, me cargó y me llevó directo a su habitación donde comenzamos a quitar la demás ropa, me recostó en la cama lo más cuidadoso que pudo, pero después mandamos al demonio lo que era ser cuidadosos para comenzar con una sesión de varias horas llenas de amor, deseos y otras cosas no aptas para menores de edad...**

 **A la mañana siguiente, sería el funeral de Dumbledore, había sido convencida por McGonagall y algunas otras personas de que llevara mi cabello rosa chicle, según alegando de que a Dumbledore le gustaría verme así en lugar del cabello castaño. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, las sirenas, los centauros y otras criaturas y magos llegaron a Hogwarts para darle el último adiós, al final de las palabras dirigidas hacia él, unas llamas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos una tumba de mármol blanco apareció en donde estaba su cuerpo... ahí sería la última vez que lo veríamos. Al terminar la ceremonia, Remus y yo caminamos tomados de la mano con dirección al lago negro**

 **-Fue muy emotiva la ceremonia- comencé la plática**

 **-Sí, aún no puedo creer que él ya no esté con nosotros- me dijo**

 **-Pero tenemos una vida aún y una guerra que ganar- dije**

 **-Y la ganaremos juntos- me tomó por ambas manos- Tonks- eso si tú aceptas**

 **-¿Sobre qué?- mi pregunta se respondió con una pregunta (Irónico)**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- ese nombre Lupin- ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?**


	11. Chapter 11

****Escuché bien lo que dijo? No puedo creerlo me ha hecho una pregunta que he esperado desde hace más de un año****

 **-¿Que dices Dora?- su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿aceptas?**

 **-Remus... yo...- me quedé sin habla, no sabía si aceptar, no porque no quisiera o mi madre se interponía, eso me tenía sin cuidado- SI... aceptó- colocó un anillo en mi dedo, se que no era un gran momento para una propuesta de matrimonio, pero a pesar de los malos tiempos, algo positivo había de ocurrir ¿o no? Y entre esas cosas positivas cuenta que este hombre por fin haya reflexionado después de tanto tiempo, la verdad no se que más le habrán dicho los Weasley cuando salí de la enfermería, pero ahora era lo de menos, no me importaba que tanto le habrían dicho, lo que me importaba en realidad es que por fin se haya dado cuenta de que no hay motivos por los que no pueda tener una familia propia... solo espero que sus prejuicios no vuelvan a aparecer**

 **Acordamos que nos casaríamos en tres días, la verdad no quería decirle nada a mi madre, pero tal vez con mi padre si podía contar, no que nos apoyara económicamente, como he dicho, para mi el dinero es lo de menos, además en estos tiempos de guerra ¿quien necesita dinero? Seas rico o pobre Voldemort intentará matarte de todos modos por eso digo que no importa. Decidí enviarle un patronus para que nos viéramos los dos en algún lado sin que Remus o mi madre se enteraran, por lo tanto mi lobo plateado con el mensaje a mi padre desapareció, a los pocos segundos un gato plateado apareció**

 **-** _ **Te veré cerca del Caldero Chorreante hija, en cinco minutos**_ **\- la voz de mi padre se escuchó en el gato y desapareció. Pensé que era demasiado pronto, pero aún así aparecí en la entrada del lugar citado, entré y milagrosamente no tropecé, busqué a mi padre con la mirada, hasta que lo encontré sentado en uno de los asientos de la mesa más lejana que encontró**

 **-Papá ¿que sucede? ¿porque querías que nos viéramos tan pronto?- pregunté**

 **-Solo hablaré contigo rápidamente hija- dijo mi padre- en primer lugar, estoy de acuerdo en que te cases con Remus, él es una buena persona, no quiero que te afecte el hecho de que tu madre no lo acepté, pero quiero que le des tiempo para que lo piense**

 **-Pero con ella jamás se puede pensar ni reflexionar- casi grité- tiene sangre Black**

 **-Al igual que tú Nymphadora- dijo mi padre**

 **-No me llames así- le dije**

 **-¿Ves a que me refiero?- dijo mi padre, preferí guardar silencio- en segundo lugar, tengo que despedirme**

 **-¿Despedirte?- pregunté- ¿pero a donde te irás?**

 **-Debo ocultarme de los mortifagos- dijo- me buscan para "interrogarme" de donde tengo una varita**

 **-No puedes irte- dije- no me dejes sola**

 **-No estarás sola, tienes a Remus y aunque no lo quieras a tu madre**

 **-Pero ella no acepta mis decisiones- dije**

 **-No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo mi padre- solo escucha esto... ella necesita tiempo, ella desconfía demasiado de él por cosas del pasado, pasado que no puede olvidar**

 **-Debió haber sido algo grave- dije**

 **-Solo una exageración de parte de ella- dijo mi padre- digamos que tampoco a Remus le agrada mucho la idea que ella será su suegra... no es por ti, pero el pasado es terrible que él tampoco olvida**

 **-¿Podrías contarme porque no se quieren?- pregunté, eso jamás me lo esperé**

 **-No, yo no soy la persona indicada, ellos son los que deberían decirte todo, pero no los obligues a que te digan**

 **-MORTIFAGOS- Tom gritó de pronto**

 **-Debo irme hija- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie- te quiero y sin decir más desapareció. Yo por mi parte desaparecí también, aparecí en la entrada del ministerio intentando reprimir mis lágrimas sin éxito alguno**

 **-NYMPHADORA- el "saludo" de OjoLoco me hizo reaccionar- te necesitamos en la oficina de aurores ahora y...**

 **-ALERTA PERMANENTE- dijimos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Así es Nymphadora- dijo OjoLoco**

 **-Ya te dije que no me llames así- dije, pero a él no le importó. Entré con él a la oficina de aurores**

 **-Ahora esto es importante, debemos llevar a Potter a un punto seguro para que no se den cuenta los mortifagos y lo maten ahí mismo- dijo OjoLoco que estaba con Kingsley- la idea es sacarlo un día antes de que cumpla los diescisiete años**

 **-Entonces iremos dentro de un mes- dije**

 **-Así es, no podemos llevaro a Grimmauld Place- dijo Kingsley- por lo tanto los Weasley ofrecieron su casa**

 **-Por otro lado- dijo OjoLoco- nos enteramos que te casarás con Lupin**

 **-¿Como lo supieron OjoLoco?- pregunté sin creer lo que escuché**

 **-En estos tiempos todo se sabe- dijo OjoLoco- pero ya hablaré con Lupin más tarde**

 **-De acuerdo OjoLoco- dije y salí de la oficina de aurores, la verdad no tenía ni idea de como se enteró**

 **Al día siguiente me casaría, decidimos que sería lo más secreto (ya que Kingsley y OjoLoco se enteraron) con los Weasley y Hermione que también estaría ahí, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía porque, sentía tristeza de que mi padre no estuviera conmigo ni tampoco mi madre por su estúpido orgullo. Se supone que nos casaríamos en un par de días, pero como ese día era uno de los estúpidos viernes trece, decidimos que mejor lo adelantaríamos**

 **-Tonks ¿porque tan nerviosa?- me preguntó Remus**

 **-Claro que no lo estoy- dije- bueno tal vez un poco pero ya se me quitará**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó, esa propuesta escuchó demasiado tentadora, una propuesta demasiado tentadora que ni loca rechazaría**

 **-Me agrada la idea- le dije mientras nos acercabamos más y la ropa sobraba...**

 **En la Madriguera que era en donde nos casaríamos, todos ibamos de un lado a otro para que todo estuviera listo, pusimos muchos hechizos de protección para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había reunión de personas, en esos momentos estaba en la habitación de Ginny alistandome**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché la voz que jamás pensé que escucharía**

 **-¿Que haces aquí mamá?- pregunté entre confundida y feliz**

 **-Te vez hermosa hija- dijo mi madre, ya tenía puesto mi vestido- aunque esa persona no te merezca**

 **-Ya volvemos a lo mismo- comenzaba a molestarme**

 **-Pronto entenderás las razones por las que te lo dijo**

 **-Quiero entenderlas ahora- dije**

 **-No, pero pronto lo harás y tal vez te arrepientas de casarte con una...- mi madre no continuó**

 **-Ya no quiero escucharte y preferiría que te retiraras- dije, ella sin decir nada se alejó de mi. Tal vez ella no estaría presente en mi boda, pero estaba tan molesta que la verdad no me importó**

 **-Tonks- escuché a Arthur- ¿lista?**

 **-Si Arthur- dije limpiando las pocas lágrimas que tenía- ¿pasa algo?**

 **-¿Que? No, nada- lo vi un poco nervioso**

 **-No, algo sucedió y no me quieres decir**

 **-Tu madre estuvo aquí- dijo Arthur**

 **-Lo se- dije- ¿y que pasa con eso?**

 **-Bueno, pues se encontró a Remus- Arthur guardó silencio- y pues, discutieron**

 **-Ella jamás cambiará- dije, ahora estaba al doble de furiosa con ella- ¿y él?**

 **-Te está esperando- dijo, esta vez sonreía ya. Arthur me llevó del brazo hasta donde Remus esperaba, me sentía tranquila porque no haya hecho algo tonto y se haya arrepentido. Llegué justo a su lado, sonreía, pero se notaba algo de tristeza en su mirada, preferí no decir algo que tuviera que ver con mi madre, pero algo sucedía**

 **-¿Que pasa?- pregunté cuando lo tomé de la mano**

 **-Es... solo desearía que James, Lily y Sirius estuvieran aquí- me dijo**

 **-Yo también desearía eso- dije, todavía me dolía recordar a mi tío que por mi culpa murió. La ceremonia comen** **zó y como lo pensé mi madre no estaría presente, pero vi algo que me hi** **zo sentir alegría y triste** **za: una especie de sombra en forma de perro que miraba desde unos arbustos mientras a su lado distinguí algo en forma de ciervo, lo deduje por la cornamenta que se notaba (o al menos eso vi yo)**

 **-Bien, ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el hombre que inició la ceremonia mientras de su varita salieron estrellas doradas y plateadas. Casi sin esperar su última frase, nos unimos en un beso, solo eso nos tranquili** **zaba, sentíamos que el mundo no existía a excepción de nosotros dos**

 **Con los días me di cuenta de algo que cambiaría mi modo de ver la vida para siempre**

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

**En pocos días teníamos que ir por Harry a la casa de de sus tíos para trasladarlo a la Madriguera,** **últimamente** **no me he sentido muy bien, suelo marearme mucho y comer excesivamente, la verdad no tengo idea de que puede estar pasando, pero se que con el paso de los días me recuperaré... o eso creo.**

 **Las cosas con Remus no van nada mal,** **aunque** **tampoco se podría decir que van a la** **perfección** **, hay días en los que se porta muy distante conmigo, no discutimos pero se siente a veces un enorme ambiente de tensión entre los dos, como una especie de barrera quizá la luna que está próxima tiene algo que ver pero me he dado cuenta que no es así, no se porque, pero creo o siento que está arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo aunque la verdad no me animo a** **preguntárselo** **por miedo a su respuesta. Hace un par de días que mis malos síntomas han aumentado, la verdad con mi madre no puedo contar dado que está más que molesta, quizá la mejor opción sería ir con Molly, tal vez pueda ayudarme y me diga si por lo menos sabe que es lo que me ocurre. Para mi fortuna el viernes 13 pasó de lo más normal del mundo y eso fue una excelente noticia para mi**

 **-Tonks ¿que te ocurre?- me preguntó Remus después de que salí del baño por vomitar lo que había comido**

 **-Estoy bien- respondí- solo fue un pequeño mareo**

 **-Llevas una semana así- me dijo- días después de que... nos casamos**

 **-Si pero...- se me vino una idea a la mente, una idea que sabía que no era muy buena idea en esos momentos**

 **-¿Que?- preguntó**

 **-No, nada- dije simplemente, pero aquella idea comenzó a hacerse una obsesión con el paso de los días, no habíamos tenido la opurtunidad de visitar a los Weasley por motivos de seguridad, pero una reunión de la Orden fue quien hizo que se presentara aquella oportunidad**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó Molly- hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo**

 **-Hola Molly- saludé- ¿de quien se trata?- ella me guió hasta una habitación, para mi sorpresa era mi madre**

 **-Nymphadora- saludó mencionando mi "hermoso" nombre. Molly salió de la habitación**

 **-Hola- dije simplemente, no quería hablar con ella y escuchar sus estúpidos sermones del porque me casé con Remus- ¿de que quieres hablar?**

 **-De tu matrimonio- me dijo, rodé los ojos totalmente molesta**

 **-Si solo estás aquí para insultar a...- pero ella interrumpió**

 **-No vine a eso- dijo mi madre- aunque sigo firme en lo que dije, habrías estado mejor con Charlie Weasley, él es un buen chico y tiene un trabajo a pesar de que son de la misma edad**

 **-No lo entienes- dije desesperada- no quiero a Charlie y por favor ya deja ese tema**

 **-Y dime ¿no te atacó en la luna llena?- preguntó**

 **-NO- grité- ¿porque lo odias tanto?**

 **-Porque es un asesino- dijo ella fuertemente- por eso**

 **-¿Asesino?- pregunté en shock- ¿que quieres decir?**

 **-¿No te ha contado?- dijo ella- ¿no te ha contado que por su culpa mi mejor amiga murió?**

 **-Eso no es verdad- dije- él jamás haría algo así**

 **-No lo conoces Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- pero cuando está transformado en una bestia se le olvida todo**

 **-No lo llames así- dije con el cabello totalmente rojo- y ahora quiero que te alejes de mi- sin decir nada, salí de la habitación totalmente furiosa con mi madre, ¿como se atrevía a decir eso? Pero mi padre dijo que Remus y mi madre jamás se llevaron bien, creo que lo mejor será que hable con él... si quiere claro. La reunión consisitió en que trasladaríamos a Harry a la Madriguera usando diferentes distracciones y varios nos ofrecimos como guardias y otros seis más que serían los falsos Potter**

 **-Recuerda mis palabras Nymphadora- dijo mi madre**

 **-Ni lo pienses- dije totalmente enojada**

 **-Ahora que me doy cuenta- dijo ella- ¿estás embarazada?**

 **-¿Que?- pregunté- claro que no**

 **-No mientas- dijo ella- no puedo creer que esa bestia te haya...**

 **-YA BASTA- grité tan fuerte que los Weasley guardaron silencio**

 **-Ni cuentes conmigo para cuidar ni mucho menos querer a ese niño- dijo ella retirandose, pero sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Remus y por más extraño que parezca él se la devolvió, como dije, tengo que hablar con él. Llegamos a casa en total silencio, se veía demasiado decaído, yo por mi parte no estaba mejor que él**

 **-¿Remus?- me miró- ¿podemos hablar?**

 **-Es sobre tu madre- me preguntó, yo asentí- de acuerdo ¿que quieres saber?**

 **-Todo- dije- ¿porque se odian?**

 **-Porque me culpa de algo que no cometí- me dijo con una extraña voz, yo diría que llena de enojo**

 **-¿Podrías contarme?- pregunté, él asintió**

 **-Cuando la primer Orden del Fénix inició, como sabes bien, tuve que irme a las manadas de licántropos para buscar algo de información, por supuesto tus padres conocían perfectamente bien mi condición, ellos también fueron miembros de la Orden, pero se mantenían un poco alejados porque te tenían a ti, tu padre no parecía afectarle aquello pero a tu madre si- guardó silencio- dudo que la recuerdes, pero tu madre tenía a su amiga Alice, ella era como su hermana desde que iban a Hogwarts y por lo tanto una de los miembros más activos de la primer Orden. Cierta tarde tuvo que ir a una misión, ni ella ni el mismo Dumbledore pensaron que en ese lugar se reunían los hombres lobo y yo estaba entre ellos, esa noche era luna llena, Alice caminaba cerca de ahí, faltaba poco para que comenzara la transformación, a lo lejos vi a Alice, quise detenerla para que no avanzara, pero la luna llegó a su punto y comenzamos a trasformarnos, mientras eso ocurría, vi que un par de licántropos se acercaron a ella, me alejé simplemente, se que fue lo peor que hice, pero preferiría huír que participar en algo así... no pude hacer nada- me miró con tristeza- al día siguiente me acerqué con la estúpida esperanza de que ella pudo haber escapado, pero no fue así, ella estaba muerta totalmente desangrada y por supuesto yo era el que estaba más cerca de ella, por lo tanto me culparon a mi**

 **-¿Te enviaron a Azkaban?- pregunté**

 **-No- respondió- Dumbledore no lo permitió, pero tu madre no quedó muy convencida y me culpó frente a todos. dijo que yo era culpable de la muerte de Alice por una de mis transformaciones mensuales, por lo tanto muchos se enteraron lo que yo era y...**

 **-No puedo creer que ella haya hecho algo así- dije intentando no derramar lágrimas**

 **-Siento haberte dicho esto- me dijo- espero y la relación con tu madre no cambie**

 **-Ya lo hizo- dije- desde que se opuso a que nos casaramos**

 **-Perdona- me dijo- no quería que algo así sucediera**

 **-Eso es lo de menos- dije- no me importa lo que digan los demás mientras estemos juntos los dos**

 **-Gracias Dora- me dijo mientras nos uniamos en un beso**

 **Trasladamos a Harry a la Madriguera. La mala noticia de todo fue que OjoLoco murió al parecer asesinado pr el mismo Voldemort, pero no debíamos estar así de tristes porque no olvidaría las recomendaciones de OjoLoco "** ** _ALERTA PERMANENTE_** **" por fortuna Harry llegó a salvo pero George Weasley perdió una oreja gracias a Snape que le lanzó una maldición**

 **Mis síntomas continuaban ahora al doble que antes, claro que eso no pasó desapercibido para cierta persona con la que estoy casada. Insistió en que fueramos a San Mungo, cosa que no quise hacer lo que provocó una pequeña discución entre los dos, pero se solucionó fácilmente obligandome a ir a San Mungo. En pocos minutos me entregaron los resultados que me habían hecho del examen médico: estaba embarazada. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero el que más me invadía era la alegría de que tendríamos un hijo, después de todo mi madre tenía razón, pero lo mejor sería que ella no se enterara de la noticia, ya que dijo que no contara con ella, tenía cuatro semanas por lo que quiere decir que todo se agradece a la noche de bodas**

 **La boda de Bill y Fleur, por supuesto no nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo, a menos que quisieramos que Molly nos asesinara, de hecho cuando la boda terminara, tenía pensado en anunciar el embarazo, pero hay pequeños detalles que no lo permiten y uno de ellos es la intromisión de Mortifagos a la boda, por fortuna algunos logramos escapar de ahí, pero los chicos Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron de la boda y nadie sabe de ellos. Nos enteramos por los Weasley que buscaban a Harry y que por supuesto el rumor de que Scrimgeour estaba muerto era cierto, la verdad jamás fue agradable pero no merecía un final tan cruel. También me enteré de que mi madre había sido torturada mediante la maldición** ** _cruciatus_** **con tal de obtener información sobre los chicos.**

 **Pasaron algunos días y yo continuaba de lo más feliz con la noticia, pero tenía sospechas de que una persona no lo estaba y eso se notaba en la forma tan fría con la que me trataba, como si fuera mi culpa**

 **-Remus ¿porque te portas así conmigo?- pregunté una noche totalmente harta de su indiferencia**

 **-¿Así como Tonks?- preguntó**

 **-Tan distante- dije- ¿que ocurre? ¿he hecho algo malo para que me trates así? ¿o es que ya no me quieres?**

 **-No digas eso- me dijo- pero digamos que estos días no me he sentido nada bien, pero te prometo que todo cambiará**

 **-De acuerdo- dije, pero no estaba totalmente convencida de lo que me dijo. Lo mejor era que durmieramos ya que los días eran más difíciles cada vez más, cada día empeoraban las cosas en el mundo mágico por tantas muertes y desapariciones, lo único que en realidad deseaba era que al finalizar la batalla todos** **siguiéramos** **vivos, sabía que nos llevaría probablemente muchos años, eso nadie lo sabía- Descansa- dije y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida, tal vez lo habría hecho si no hubiese comenzado a sentir algo en mi cuello y unas manos que me acercaban más a él por la cintura- ¿que pasa?**

 **-¿Que? ¿no puedo tener un momento con mi esposa?- me dijo mientras poco a poco me quitaba la pijama**

 **-Tú y tu forma de ser tan merodeadora- dije riendo y de una forma casi** **veloz** **me quitó la pijama, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo con él a la misma velocidad mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente- Remus ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?**

 **-Si, no es la primera vez ¿o si?- yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida, no digo que las demás no lo hayan sido pero sentí que esta fue especial llena de ternura y pasión, cada minuto me repetía que amaba y yo por mi parte no me quedé** **atrás. Al final de todo, yo tenía mi cabello rosa chicle mientras él se encargaba de acariciarlo hasta quedarme profundamente dormida- Descansa Dora**

 **Al día siguiente desperté pero me di cuenta de algo, él no estaba conmigo, pero en su lugar había una nota:**

 _Dora:_

 _Posiblemente cuando despiertes yo ya me haya ido, pero espero y comprendas porque lo hice, no quiero condenarte a vivir una mala vida con alguien como yo, ni mucho menos ese niño que cre_ _zca avergonzado de tener un "padre" como yo, un_ _monstruo_ _que se transforma cada mes en algo peligroso, porque no tengo la menor duda que será como yo_

 _Se que comprenderás por que lo hice... te ama_

 _Remus_

 **Solo había una explicación: él me había abandonado**

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Una ve** **z** **más volvió con lo mismo, jamás dejaría sus prejuicios, lo que hi** **z** **o fue lo más cobarde en su vida, no creo perdonarlo él mismo lo dijo, posiblemente no vuelva, bueno al menos tengo a mi bebé conmigo y mientras tenga a mi hijo no creo necesitar al padre, haré lo posible porque ambos estemos bien y no importa lo que suceda, no lo dejaré solo o sola**

 **Ni una lágrima derramé por él, me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a llorar por él una ve** **z** **más, creo que lo mejor sería que regresara a mi antiguo departamento y ver lo que sucederá en el futuro. Puede que mi madre haya tenido ra** **z** **ón en lo que me dijo una ve** **z** **"él no es hombre para ti" pero hay un pequeño problema: todavía lo amo y eso será hasta en el día en que yo me muera, qui** **z** **á con el tiempo pueda olvidarlo pero ¡Merlín! Voy a tener un hijo suyo y eso me hará recordarlo aún más, pero solo será MI hijo y de nadie más**

 **Pasaron un par de horas, la verdad no se ni que demonios hago aquí todavía, planeo irme pero no iré con mi madre para escuchar sus sermones, todavía tengo algo de orgullo Black en las venas y no me lo podrán quitar, se escucha que tocan la puerta, con todas las ganas que tengo, pero debo hacer algo antes**

 **-¿Quien es?- hablé- Identificarte**

 **-Soy tu madre Nymphadora- escuché una vo** **z- cuando tenías cinco años te fugaste de la casa al jardín porque te llamé Nymphadora y hace poco tuvimos una conversación sobre tu... matrimonio**

 **-Si eres tú- dije y abrí la puerta- ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Si, ¿y tu marido?- me entristecí al recordarlo- ya sabía yo que escaparía como el vil cobarde que es, te lo dije Nymphadora, que no era hombre para ti, pero tú obsesionada con eso... date cuenta ya te abandonó y encima de todo embarazada**

 **-Si solo viniste a eso puedes irte- dije con el cabello rojo- porque no estoy para escuchar comentarios tuyos o insultos a Remus**

 **-Y todavía lo defiendes- dijo- vaya tonta que eres Nymphadora**

 **-No me llames así- dije totalmente furiosa- ¿que es lo que quieres?**

 **-Llevarte lejos es obvio- dijo ella**

 **-No, me niego a ir contigo- dije, después de todo lo que ha dicho como espera que me vaya y olvide todo**

 **-Aunque tenga que lidiar con el hijo de ese...- pero la interrumpí**

 **-Ya cállate- dije- si no te molesta te pido de la manera más atenta que te alejes de mi- grité- no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi... olvida que soy tu hija, ni mi bebé ni yo te necesitamos**

 **-¿Como te atreves?- gritó mi madre- todavía de que no impedí la boda para que fueras feliz- lo dijo con comillas imaginarias- ahora sales conque no quieres irte conmigo ¡estás loca! ¿porque demonios no quieres irte conmigo? ¿lo amas?**

 **-SI- grité- ese es mi estúpido error, un error que como sea no me arrepentiré de sentir aún**

 **-Has lo que quieras- dijo ella- pero después no digas que te arrepientes porque no te escucharé**

 **-Jamás pasará eso- dije- bonita tarde**

 **Me tiré en la cama a llorar, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de decir todo eso, ¿por que es así? Creo que la desconozco totalmente, solo tengo ahora a mi bebé, es todo lo que me queda. Perdí a mi esposo y ahora a mi madre, de mi padre no tengo ni la menor idea en donde pueda estar, con todos esos pensamientos me quedé dormida profundamente**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché una voz- Nymphadora- desperté rápidamente, miré la hora y eran las ocho de la noche, me dirigí hacia la sala de la casa y no podía creer a quien veía**

 **-¿Que quieres?- pregunté- ¿porque volviste?**

 **-Fui un idiota- al menos lo reconoce- el peor de los idiotas que puede existir**

 **-¿Enserio?- pregunté sarcásticamente- ¿apenas te diste cuenta?**

 **-No Nymphadora- me dijo- desde siempre me he dado cuenta solo que es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien**

 **-¿Y porque volviste?- pregunté**

 **-Porque quiero que me perdones- me dijo**

 **-¿Crees que es tan sencillo?- pregunté mirándolo- intentaste abandonarme Remus y estando embarazada ¿eso te parece poco?**

 **-No Tonks- dijo- se que te hecho demasiado daño**

 **-Tratándose de ti ya me acostumbré- le dije- pero creo que esto fue un límite**

 **-En eso te doy la razón- me dijo, no se si estoy loca o tiene una voz extraña**

 **-¿En donde demonios estuviste?- pregunté molesta- desapareces casi un día entero y solo vuelves para decir que te perdone**

 **-Estuve en Grimmauld Place- eso me dejó sorprendida- con Harry, Ron y Hermione**

 **-¿Ellos están ahí?- pregunté- ¿están bien?**

 **-Si, ellos están bien- dijo- y Harry fue quien me hizo entrar en razón- me contó la "amistosa" conversación que tuvo con Harry y la verdad tiene razón Harry al haberle dicho todo eso- y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón**

 **-Claro que la tiene- dije, aún no bajaba mi furia- te desconozco totalmente, ese no eres tú ¿porque cambiaste así? Antes de la estúpida misión que te encomendó Dumbledore, tú no eras así; todo se fue a la basura cuando te fuiste con los demás hombres lobo; tú y tus estúpidos prejuicios que creo que no puedes olvidar**

 **-Tú eres la que no puedo olvidar que soy peligroso- explotó- jamás lo podrás entender**

 **-¿Y tú jamás podrás entender que eso jamás me va a importar?- exploté también- desde que supe de tu condición jamás me importó porque tú no eras cruel, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo eres en realidad, eres la persona más cruel que he conocido en mi vida**

 **-No digas eso Tonks- me dijo en voz baja- yo no soy así**

 **-Efectivamente- dije- no se que diablos pasó contigo Remus, todo iba bien, pero al enterarte de que estaba embarazada te comenzaste a portar frío y cruel conmigo... sabes perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir después de la noche de bodas ¿o no lo sabías?**

 **-¿Y si es igual que yo?- preguntó- ¿y si nace con mi maldita enfermedad? ¿que pensarás al respecto?**

 **-No me importaría cuidarlos a los dos- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- yo haría lo posible para que ambos estuvieran bien**

 **-Tú no comprendes- dijo- ¿que te podría suceder estando embarazada? ¿y cuando sea luna llena?**

 **-Podré soportarlo- dije totalmente segura- cuando me casé contigo sabía perfectamente que podría haber riesgos, pero aún así decidí correrlos porque te amo ¿es tan difícil de comprender? Te he dicho hasta el maldito cansancio que no me importa tu enfermedad o que seas pobre y mayor que yo porque se muy bien que la edad y el dinero a ti tampoco te importa**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo- pero ponte a pensar ¿si algún día llego a atacarlo?- me pasé una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración**

 **-No lo harás- dije desesperada- tú jamás atacas a nadie, no creas que es la primera vez que tienes una transformación y alguien en su forma humana se queda contigo y no me refiero a tus amigos**

 **-Pero ellos ya no están- gritó- están muertos**

 **-Lo se- dije cortantemente- pero no me refería a ellos, me refería a mi**

 **-¿Tú hiciste que Nymphadora?- me miró asustado- pude haberte matado**

 **-Pero no lo hiciste- dije- no te moviste ni un solo momento, me quedé contigo una noche, solo fue una noche... ya estoy harta de hablar de esto**

 **-¿A que te refieres?- me preguntó**

 **-Es lógico no- dije- acabemos con este asunto de una vez por todas**

 **-¿Y de que forma según tú?- por toda contestación le di una fuerte bofetada**

 **-Esto es por haberte ido- le dije, tenía su mano justo en el lugar del golpe- y esto por haber regresado- me lancé a sus labios para darle un beso, un beso que necesitaba desde hace muchas horas**

 **-Perdóname Dora- me dijo en cuanto nos separamos- perdónenme los dos por haber querido abandonarlos**

 **-Olvida eso- dije- ya fue cosa del pasado, ahora debemos concentrarnos en nosotros tres- no le quise decir sobre la amable visita de mi madre- no creo que a tu hijo le moleste si nosotros hacemos algo de ruido y movimiento ¿no te parece?**

 **-Me parece perfecto- me dijo- ya veremos si me perdonas completamente- sonreí mientras íbamos hacia nuestra habitación esparciendo ropa por todos lados y por un momento olvidar que tenemos una guerra en la que posiblemente no sobreviviríamos- ahora ¿estoy perdonado?**

 **-Si creo que si- le dije mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Sonrió, yo le respondí y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida sintiendo unos brazos en mi cuerpo a modo de protección**

 **Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cuatro meses después todo iba demasiado bien a decir verdad, a pesar de que Voldemort avanza cada vez más rápido y el número de desaparecidos y muertos ha aumentado bastante, pero tenemos bastante confianza en que pronto terminará todo y Remus y yo podremos ser felices con nuestro hijo que viene en camino. Él tiene misiones de la Orden, no es nada peligroso (eso creo) y yo ya no puedo salir a ningún lado porque es demasiado peligroso para mí y para el bebé, pero siento que tanta inactividad puede ser demasiado peligrosa, porque cuando el día de la batalla final llegue debemos estar preparados**

 **El clima ha cambiado demasiado, el cielo siempre está gris en el día, Hogsmeade ya es toque de queda, cualquier persona que salga después de una hora, es asesinado por los mortifagos, posiblemente creen que Harry entrará a Hogsmeade o Hogwarts**

 **Como ya no voy al ministerio a trabajar, debo quedarme en casa para evitar que o un mortifago me mate o que mi torpeza salga a la luz y me caiga estando embarazada, ahora sin más no me fallan los cálculos estoy entrando al quinto mes y Remus no me deja ni caminar cinco segundos o tocar algo. De mi padre nos llegó la noticia que lo habían encontrado muerto hace un par de días. Eso provocó que cayera en cama y depresión un par de días y en cuanto a mi madre, no la he visto desde hace meses, la verdad tampoco he sabido algo de ella. Si tan solo dejara su tonto orgullo Black y aceptara mi matrimonio, todo sería distinto**

 **Mi bebé ha crecido demasiado, suficiente para tener más cuidado por donde camino**

 **-Tonks no camines mucho- dijo Remus- mejor descansa**

 **-Puedo tener cuidado- le dije- estaremos bien y te aseguro que mi torpeza ya no saldrá tanto a la luz**

 **-De acuerdo Dora- me dijo Remus- pero solo ten mucho cuidado**

 **-Lo tendré- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- pero no me dejes sola**

 **-No lo haré- me dijo mientras tocábamos juntos mi vientre- se los prometo que no me volveré a alejar de ustedes**

 **-** _"Remus, nos vemos en la Madriguera en cinco minutos"_ **\- apareció el patronus de Kingsley**

 **-Debo ir Tonks- me dijo Remus. Remus, Kingsley, Lee Jordan, Fred y George Weasley se encargaban de un programa de radio llamado Pottervigilancia, debían tener mucho cuidado**

 **-¿Podría ir contigo?- le pregunté**

 **-Es peligroso Dora- me dijo**

 **-Estaremos bien- le dije. Tras unos minutos, accedió a acompañarlo y mediante aparición (aunque fue algo peligroso por el embarazo) pero todo salió bien y llegamos frente a la Madriguera**

 **-Tonks ¡que sorpresa!- salió Molly y nos abrazó con fuerza- ¡que hermosa te ves!**

 **-Gracias Molly- le dije, pero sentí que me asfixiaba por la fuerza del abrazo**

 **-Nymphadora Lupin- escuché a George (fácil reconocerlo porque no tenía ambas orejas)- que bonita**

 **-Gracias George- le dije y al momento apareció Fred**

 **-Vaya la prueba evidente de que el exprofesor de Hogwarts tuvo sexo con alguien- dijo Fred**

 **-FRED- dijimos Molly y yo al mismo tiempo; yo totalmente roja**

 **-Es verdad- dijeron ambos con una risa. Hicieron otra transmisión más de Pottervigilancia después de varios meses de no transmitir y entre ellos mencionar a los que fueron asesinados, tanto magos como muggles, entre ellos mi padre para después volver a casa (siendo demasiado precavidos)**

 **-Eran meses que no hacíamos una transmisión- dijo Remus- me gustaría saber que Harry lo escucha**

 **-Quizá si lo escucha- le dije**

 **-Le dije cosas terribles- dijo Remus- pero me hizo entrar en razón y se lo agradezco demasiado**

 **-Y yo también se lo agradezco- le dije- porque recapacitaste por fin y comprendiste que tu condición no tiene por qué afectarte en absoluto**

 **-Espero volverlo a ver pronto- me dijo- para agradecérselo y espero me perdone por lo que sucedió en Grimmauld Place... creo que Sirius me habría matado**

 **-A lo mejor y si- le dije- pero antes si se libraba de un maleficio de inmovilidad mío- los dos reímos y poco a poco la risa fue disminuyendo por recordar a mi tío- lo extraño demasiado**

 **-Yo igual Tonks- me dijo con tristeza- era el único amigo que me quedaba de la infancia y ahora que no los tengo, solo te tengo a ti y a nuestro hijo**

 **-Lo siento- le dije- fue mi culpa**

 **-No Tonks no fue tu culpa- me dijo abrazándome- nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa**

 **-Pero si Bellatrix- comencé**

 **-No, ella estuvo por matarte a ti- me dijo- ni Sirius ni yo lo hubiésemos permitido**

 **-Está bien- dije, preferí guardar silencio porque cuando sacábamos el tema de Sirius a veces terminaba todo en discusión. Lo mejor era olvidar...**

 **Los meses siguieron y ahora estaba en el último mes de embarazo, la verdad no se en cuanto tiempo pueda nacer. Le pedimos a Molly que nos ayudara para recibir a nuestro bebé porque no creo que mi madre quiera colaborar en ello. Molly aceptó. San Mungo ya es peligroso porque también algunos mortifagos se han apoderado del lugar**

 **-Tonks por favor deja tu cabello de un solo color- me dijo Remus cierta tarde- te ha cambiado por lo menos cinco veces en una hora**

 **-Lo siento- dije y mi cabello cambió a uno azul- pero lo hago involuntariamente**

 **-Puedes dormir si quieres- me dijo**

 **-No, no tengo sueño- le dije- pero ¿tienes alguna rana de chocolate?**

 **-Me ofendes Tonks- me dijo con una rana de chocolate en la mano- ten**

 **-Gracias- tomé el chocolate y miramos el cromo que era el de Dumbledore- desearía que Dumbledore estuviera con nosotros**

 **-En estos tiempos quisiéramos que todos estuvieran con nosotros- me dijo en voz baja- solo espero que todo esto termine rápido**

 **-Y así será- le dije, no sé porque- todo acabará muy pronto**

 **-Eso esperamos- me dijo y a punto de un beso, sentí un dolor- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Sí, solo se movió- dije, pero otro dolor más fuerte me obligó a recostarme**

 **-Creo que ya es hora- me dijo y efectivamente el bebé ya nacería- le avisaré a Molly- envió su patronus y en menos de cinco minutos, Molly Weasley ya estaba aquí pero no estaba sola**

 **-Tonks- dijo Molly- ya es hora de que tu bebé nazca**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí madre?- pregunté ignorando el dolor que sentía en este momento**

 **-Yo... acompañé a Molly- dijo ella- creo que lo mejor es darse prisa**

 **-Remus ¿quieres esperar en otro lugar?- preguntó Molly a un pálido Remus**

 **-No- dijo- me quedaré con ella**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Molly- habrá que ponerse a trabajar**

 **Lo que pareció horas para mí, los dolores comenzaron a subir mucho más. Tenía la mano de Remus fuertemente tomada y creo que estuve a punto de lastimársela. Mi cabello cambiaba a rojo intenso que hacía competencia con los Weasley. Respiraba lentamente, después de una hora escuché un llanto que me hizo sonreír**

 **-Ya nació Tonks- me dijo Molly- es un niño**

 **-¿Podría verlo?- pregunté. El dolor se había ido. Molly asintió y minutos después me entregó a mi bebé en una pequeña cobija blanca- es hermoso- una lágrima de alegría resbalo por mi mejilla**

 **-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- preguntó para mi sorpresa mi madre**

 **-Remus- dije rápidamente- como su padre**

 **-Ted- dijo Remus- como su abuelo**

 **-Ted Remus- dije- me encanta**

 **-¿Puedo... puedo cargarlo?- preguntó mi madre. Yo asentí y le di al bebé. Ella lo tomó en brazos y sonrió-¿podría hablar contigo Remus?- los dos la miramos sorprendidos y me regresó al bebé**

 **-Claro- dijo Remus lanzándome una última mirada y salió tras ella**

 **-¿De que hablará con papá?- dije mirando al bebé- solo espero que no termine a mal. En cinco minutos volvió pero mi madre ya se había ido- ¿dónde está mi madre?**

 **-Se fue Tonks- me dijo- tranquila, no discutimos ni nada**

 **-¿Me dirás de que hablaron?- le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza**

 **-Te lo diré en otro momento- me respondió- pero antes quiero darte un regalo- me dio una cajita y cargó a Teddy, abrí la caja y había un collar con un dije en forma de lobo**

 **-Es hermoso- dije tomando el collar**

 **-Este collar cambiará de acuerdo a lo que sientas- me dijo- pase lo que pasé ese collar siempre tendrá el color según tu estado de ánimo- miré el collar que en ese momento era de un color rosa chicle al igual que mi cabello**

 **-Gracias Remus- le dije con la vista en él- es un hermoso regalo**

 **Cinco días después, tomamos fotos a Teddy y nos dimos cuenta de que era metamorfomago al igual que yo. Remus fue al Refugio para dar la noticia del nacimiento de Teddy y dice que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí con Bill y Fleur. Cada vez que a Teddy le tomábamos una foto, levantaba sus bracitos con dirección a la cámara. Una foto, Remus decidió que quería conservarla y estuve totalmente de acuerdo. La noche llegó demasiado rápido, dormíamos con Teddy a nuestro lado**

 **-** _Es hora... la batalla final en Hogwarts está cerca_ **\- escuchamos a Kingsley a través de su patronus de lince. Ahora el final definirá que sucederá en el futuro...**

 _Continuará_ ** _..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eso solo quería decir algo: la batalla era inevitable y lo que sucedería cambiará el futuro del mundo mágico**

 **-Debo ir Tonks- Remus se puso de pie rápidamente- quédate aquí por favor**

 **-No, no te dejaré ir- le dije- te quedarás conmigo y con el bebé**

 **-Tonks por favor no lo hagas más difícil- me dijo, comenzaba a desesperarse**

 **-Entonces iré contigo- le dije decidida- si moriremos tú y yo que sea juntos**

 **-No, tú no morirás porque ni creas que permitiré que dejes solo a Teddy**

 **-No estará solo- le dije- para eso tendrá a Molly**

 **-Y a mí- escuché una voz tras de mi- soy su... abuela**

 **-Mamá ¿cómo entraste aquí?- pregunté**

 **-Remus me dio la localización de ustedes- respondió ella- no permitiré que vayan**

 **-Yo lo haré- dijo Remus- tú te quedarás con tu madre y con Teddy**

 **-Ya dije que no te escucharé- dije- si te vas juro que no nos volverás a ver**

 **-Por lo menos ambos estarán a salvo esta noche en cuanto regrese- me dijo- no puedo permitir que te suceda algo- tomó al bebé- te prometo que volveré- le dio un beso en la frente**

 **-No. Ya te lo dije y no harás nada para impedirlo- dije**

 **-Si lo haré- me dijo decidido, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, era una especie de barrera que me impidió el paso, me miró unos segundos más y salió por la puerta**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- por favor escúchalo**

 **-¿Cómo permitiré que le suceda algo?- le dije**

 **-¿No confías en que volverá?- preguntó mi madre**

 **-No es eso- dije- pero ahora él me necesita a su lado**

 **-¿Y crees que tu hijo no te necesita?- dijo mi madre- debes confiar en que él volverá**

 **-Tienes razón- dije- confiaré en que él volverá pero yo iré por él**

 **-¿Y tu hijo?- preguntó mi madre**

 **-Tú te quedarás con él- le respondí- volveré en cuanto termine todo esto**

 **-No vayas Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- por favor hija**

 **-Teddy- cargué al bebé que estaba en la cama- tengo que ir a pelear junto a papá. Me necesita en estos momentos aunque no quiera admitirlo, te prometo que volveré para verte crecer y si yo no regreso... te prometo que estaré junto a ti aunque no puedas verme, te quiero mucho bebé- me quité el collar que Remus me regaló cuando nació Teddy y se lo puse al bebé, tenía en esos momentos un color negro al igual que mi cabello, le di un beso en la frente y le di a Teddy a mi madre**

 **-Perdóname hija- dijo mi madre**

 **-Lo siento- dije sin mirarla- pero no puedo quedarme con la duda de lo que sucede- tomé mi varita y deshice el hechizo que había dejado Remus antes de irse y desaparecí con lágrimas en los ojos. Aparecí en Hogsmeade en donde escuché la voz de Voldemort diciendo que entregaran a Harry Potter, su voz me hizo sentir escalofríos, me dirigí a la Cabeza de Puerco en donde salían innumerables estudiantes, seguramente los mayores de edad se quedarían a pelear con los mortifagos. Encontré a la señora Longbottom y la seguí hasta el interior del castillo a través de un pasillo, ella se encargó de sellar la entrada, porque era la sala de menesteres y la batalla ya había comenzado, luces rojas y verdes se veían al rededor.**

 **Tuve la fortuna de encontrar a los chicos y preguntar por Remus, me habían dicho que llevaba a unos combatientes a una parte del castillo, pero sentí dolor cuando Harry preguntó porque no me había quedado con el bebé, Remus y yo lo hicimos el padrino de nuestro hijo cuando fue al Refugio. Como no lo encontré, seguí a Ginny y los tres chicos estaban juntos mientras a lo lejos vi colmillos de basilisco y un beso entre Ron y Hermione, Aberforth Dumbledore estaba con ellos**

 **-¿Has visto a Remus?- le pregunté**

 **-Lo vi peleado con Dolohov- me respondió- desde entonces no sé qué ha sucedido con él- eso me alteró mucho más y salí tras Dumbledore sin escuchar a los chicos. Aberforth se detuvo para luchar con un mortifago y yo sola continué con mi camino, a lo lejos lo vi, peleando con ese mortifago, ya había quedado desarmado, pero con un Desmaius de parte mía lo dejé inconsciente**

 **-Tonks- me miró- no debiste venir**

 **-Tú me necesitas en este momento- le respondí mientras me abrazaba rápidamente- te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos**

 **-Pagarás por esto maldita anormal- escuché a Dolohov que había reaccionado- Remus me apartó de su camino y ambos comenzaron a pelear lanzándose luces rojas y verdes**

 **-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- escuché una voz que era la que menos quería escuchar- a mi anormal sobrina**

 **-Hola tía Bellatrix- dije mirando a la bruja- primero deja te mato Desmaius- pero ella esquivó el hechizo y me lanzó otro que por fortuna pude desviar**

 **-Te mataré- dijo Bellatrix- Avada Kedavra...- con mi varita lo desvié y dio directo a Dolohov que cayó muerto, suspiré tranquila al saber que a Remus no le pasará nada- maldita... ¿qué sucederá cuando logre matarte? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la pequeña anormalidad que tienes como hijo?- eso fue suficiente para enfurecerme y le lanzaba luces verdes con mi varita que ella esquivaba burlándose de mi- No es suficiente- dijo ella, me desarmó rápidamente- Avada Kedavra- me lanzó la maldición directo a mi pecho, no sin antes mirar a Remus una última vez y cerrar mis ojos para siempre**

 **-¿Estará bien?- escuché una voz**

 **-¿Que esperabas?- escuché otra voz más- le lanzaron la maldición asesina**

 **-Miren ya está despertando- escuché una tercera voz- hola Tonks**

 **-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunté**

 **-Pues ¿cómo explicarlo?- dijo una voz que en cuanto abrí mis ojos no pude evitar un sentimiento de alegría**

 **-Sirius- me acerqué a mi tío- ¿Porque?**

 **-Lo siento mucho Tonks- me dijo Sirius**

 **-Miren quien despertó- vi a un hombre parecido a Harry- la señora Lupin**

 **-James- una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes le pegó en el brazo**

 **-¿Qué sucederá con la batalla?- pregunté**

 **-Pues está a punto de terminar- dijo otra voz, era Dumbledore- señora Lupin**

 **-¿Y mi bebé, mi madre y Remus?- pregunté**

 **-Estarán bien hija- dijo mi padre que había aparecido- descuida por ellos**

 **-Tranquila Tonks- dijo una voz más joven- creo que nuestro ex profesor tendrá que lidiar con mami suegra**

 **-¿Fred?- pregunté tristemente- ¿tú también?**

 **-No soy Fred- dijo el chico- enserio Tonks ¿dices conocerme?**

 **-¿George?- me sentí mucho peor**

 **-Era una broma Tonks- dijo el gemelo- soy Fred en realidad... mejor dicho soy Feorge**

 **-Lo siento mucho Fred- dije tristemente, su sonrisa se borró para una mirada de tristeza**

 **-Pero ellos estarán bien- dijo Fred- tranquila**

 **-Gracias por haber ayudado a nuestro hijo- dijo Lily Potter- también quisiera agradecérselo a Molly Weasley y le prometo que yo estaré con Fred como ella estuvo con Harry**

 **-Ahora tiene una promesa que cumplirle a ese pequeño- dijo Dumbledore- estar con él, mejor dicho, con ellos tres incluyendo a Andrómeda**

 **-Así será- dije mirando a todos los ahí presentes- y cumpliré mi promesa para siempre...**

 **Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once años después, un pequeño con el cabello azul turquesa caminaba hacía un monumento en honor a los caídos de la batalla de Hogwarts junto a un hombre unos pocos años mayor, ambos caminan lentamente hacia tal monumento**

 **-Aquí es Teddy- dijo su padre mirando fijamente el monumento- es una honor a los caídos de la batalla de Hogwarts de hace once años**

 **-¿Aquí también está el nombre de mamá?- preguntó Teddy a su padre**

 **-Si hijo- dijo Remus mirando a su hijo- ahí está su nombre- señaló un espacio en el monumento y el niño cambió su cabello a uno negro**

 **-Solo dice Dora Lupin- dijo Teddy- ¿porque?**

 **-Bueno, a ella no le gustaba su nombre Nymphadora- le dijo Remus y sonrió tristemente recordando la primera vez que ella le dijo que no le gustaba que la llamaran Nymphadora. Aún recordaba con dolor como peleaban lado a lado contra mortifagos, ella peleaba con Bellatrix Lestrange y él con Dolohov...**

 **-Expelliarmus- escuchó de la voz de Lestrange a su lado, había desarmado a Tonks- Avada kedavra-y el rayo de luz dio directo hacia su corazón haciendo que cayera al suelo, no sin antes darle una última mirada a el amor de su vida y cerrar los ojos para siempre**

 **Aún sentía ese peso de culpa, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ella muriera, Hermione, Luna y Ginny tomaron el lugar de su esposa, pero al final Molly Weasley destruyó a Bellatrix, pero al terminar la batalla no tuvo tanto valor para ir con su suegra y decirle que su hija no regresaría jamás. Se sentía vació sin ella, pero recordó que aún tiene el resultado de su amor: a su hijo Teddy, él fue la razón por la que volviera y le dijera a la madre de su esposa lo que había ocurrido. Ella no lo culpó, simplemente algo así ocurriría aunque ellos no hubiesen ido a la batalla, si Voldemort ganaba, su familia sería destruida por más que intentaran escapar, pero también a Andrómeda le dolía perder a su única hija, jamás pudo reconciliarse del todo con su hija, para ella fue muy difícil perder primero a su esposo y después a su hija, pero tenía a su nieto. Con el paso del tiempo, Remus tuvo que soportar la vida sin su esposa. Cada vez que el pequeño Teddy cambiaba su cabello de color, le hacía recordar más a ella, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de tener un recuerdo de ella, al igual que ese collar, aquel collar que Remus le regaló a Tonks después del nacimiento de Teddy y ahora colgaba en el cuello de su hijo, pero ese collar tenía un color negro, el mismo color negro cuando su Dora fue a la batalla en Hogwarts a pesar de las súplicas de su madre, el llanto de su hijo de unos pocos días de nacido y las palabras de su esposo antes de partir a la batalla, ese color negro continuaba once años en el collar en forma de lobo. Andrómeda se había hecho cargo de Teddy durante los primeros dos años, Remus hacía lo posible para ayudar a su suegra a cuidar al pequeño, pero verlo cambiar su cabello cada vez que comía, cada vez que sonreía y cambiaba su cabello de castaño al azul le hacía recordar a ella**

 **-¿Mamá nos cuida?- la voz de su hijo interrumpió sus dolorosos recuerdos**

 **-Si hijo- respondió el padre inclinándose a la altura de su hijo, podía mirarlo a los ojos, ya que eran iguales a los de su padre- ella te cuidará desde donde está**

 **-¿Desde que era niño?- dijo Teddy- ¿siempre lo ha hecho?**

 **-Te diré una cosa que una vez Sirius le dijo a tu padrino Harry alguna vez**

 **-¿De qué trata papi?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Aquellas personas que nos aman, jamás nos dejan- dijo Remus- y siempre estarán contigo pase lo que pase aquí- señaló el pecho de su hijo en el corazón- y siempre que quieras recordarlos estarán aquí contigo aunque no puedas verlos**

 **-¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?- preguntó Teddy a su padre**

 **-Sí, con mis padres, mis amigos James, Lily y Sirius y también con tu madre, han pasado once años y no hay un día en el que no piense en ella**

 **-Yo tampoco- dijo Teddy- aunque no la recuerdo, la he visto en fotos en la casa de la abuela y sé que era muy bonita**

 **-Lo era hijo- dijo con una sonrisa- sabes, tienes mucho de tu madre- el niño sonrió, quiso abrazar a su padre, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo**

 **-Como la habilidad de tropezar cada rato- dijo el niño poniéndose de pie ayudado por Remus**

 **-Un poco de eso- no pudo evitar una pequeña risa- pero siempre tan parecidos en esa forma de ser, aquella intención desinteresada de ayudar a los demás, no dejar ir lo que más quieres- hizo una pausa al recordar todo lo que Tonks tuvo que pasar por su ausencia... no culpaba a Andrómeda, cualquier madre había hecho lo mismo- y por supuesto una habilidad para meterse en problemas**

 **-Pero sé que en tu clase soy tu alumno favorito- dijo Teddy con una sonrisa risueña**

 **-Claro que si hijo- dijo Remus recordando un poco a Sirius- pero los deberes de estudiante están primero en la clase**

 **-Si profesor- dijo Teddy más animado.**

 **-Debemos ir a clase hijo- dijo Remus- en pocos minutos comienzan las clases**

 **-Si papá- dijo Teddy- adiós mamá... sabes que te quiero mucho y que me siento orgulloso de que seas mi mamá, sé que diste tu vida porque yo viviera mejor- una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla- te extraño mami y algún día nos volveremos a ver y estaremos juntos por siempre- se abrazó a su padre**

 **-Gracias Dora- dijo Remus- por cada día, noche que estuviste a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara, por cada te amo, por cada beso que compartimos... sé que te hice mucho daño al alejarme de ti, jamás podré encontrar el día en que me termine de arrepentir todo lo que te hice pasar, solo espero el momento en el que volveremos a estar juntos- reprimió una lágrima- te he extrañado desde hace once años que te arrebataron de mi lado, perdóname por no haber podido defenderte. Tú no merecías algo así- tocó con su mano el nombre de su esposa- perdóname Dora, te amo- la campana sonó dando por aviso el comienzo de clases y eso lo obligó a ocultar sus lágrimas- Vamos Teddy debemos irnos o la directora McGonagall nos regañará a los dos**

 **-Mami- dijo Teddy tocando su collar- te prometo venir a verte más seguido- otra lágrima de tristeza se asomó por uno de sus ojos y se abrazó a su padre nuevamente. Lentamente caminaron hacia el castillo, Teddy caminaba al lado de su padre y con una mano en el collar en forma de lobo sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento aquel collar cambió de color a un rosa chicle**

 **FIN**


End file.
